Starting Anew
by soul bound
Summary: Vincent, a young writer finds himself in a new city after breaking up with his long time love and fiancee. Hoping to find his muse and complete a much anticipated book, he soon begins on a journey he never expected.
**Starting Anew**

* * *

Vincent Keller, a young man at age twenty-five was at the peak of his career. His first fiction novel became a top seller in six months time and catapulted him to fame which he still wasn't use to as he was milled about across the nation and up north in Canada where he found some sort of peace and quiet between book signing and press tour dates. He was exhausted after months of touring and most importantly lonely. Albeit his good looks, a classic handsome face with soft brown eyes and a smile that could make any female swoon, Vincent Ryan Keller was undoubtedly single and he'd been for months after breaking off his engagement with his high school sweetheart Alexandra Sara Salter. She turned out to be materialistic, someone he no longer recognized and was upset to find out that she cared more for his money and instant fame than the love they once shared. He was completely heart broken and saddened but his work kept him busy and eventually got over who he thought was the love of his life.

As he sat at the corner of a neighborhood coffee shop in the middle of a cruel winter in Toronto, staring at a blank screen, he fussed with the keyboards only to delete the gibberish he typed. His publisher gave him a four month deadline to come up with another novel to follow up his first but was hit with writer's block. He contemplated the story line he brainstormed during the holidays he spent at his parents house in New York but now that he was back at his residence in Canada, where he found it more peaceful and calming minus the cold weather, he was drawing a blank and having second thoughts about the story. It was missing the human emotions that he once felt when he was happily engaged and though they had their obstacles he knew what love meant and it defined his first novel. Now that he was single he found himself at a lost with love and its meaning in his life. He could no longer see the white picket fence surrounding a simple Victorian style house filled with a happy family, his family that he dreamt of. Instead he lived in an apartment building filled with people his age group also finding their way in life.

"Coffee with sugar and cream," a voice broke his thoughts.

Vincent looked up from his blank screen. "Yes, thank you."

"Anything else sir? Would you like any muffins or pastry?" the young waiter asked. He looked no more than sixteen and wore braces but it was politeness that earned him respect from his customers.

"That's it for now. Keep a tab for me. I'll be needing a lot of coffee and maybe some pastry later on."

"Get 'em while it's hot. They usually don't last long 'round here."

"What would you recommend? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Justin, sir. And I personally love the berry coffee cake. Baked here every morning."

"Berry coffee cake it is. Thank you, Justin."

"You won't regret it," Justin replied before turning away.

Vincent turned his attention to his coffee and stirred the hot drink. He cupped the warm mug with cold hands and raised it close to his mouth. He slowly sipped the drink that warmed up his stomach and body. "Nothing like good coffee to start the morning," he whispered to himself and smiled as he put the drink down.

The blank screen stared back at him as he contemplated a new beginning. He moved to Canada to get away from the paparazzi that hounded him since finding out about his relationship status and the growing circle of people who wanted to keep contact with him now that he was suddenly famous. His life was much quieter in his new city but a bit dull. He didn't know many people in Toronto and the ones he knew only wanted to party and go to clubs which he didn't care for. He had a book to write and he didn't want to disappoint his fans, which was continuously growing.

How was he to follow up a book he gave his all? The love story was something everyone of all ages could relate to, though most of his fans were female and young. He had no problem with it and he was flattered to be called the next Nicholas Spark.

The front door opened, letting a cold breeze enter behind a young woman who caught his attention. She had bright green eyes and porcelain skin but a very shy smile as their eyes met. She quickly looked away and headed to the barista standing behind the counter.

Vincent smiled to himself and fixed his old baseball cap on his head which he wore, hoping to be incognito after being thrusted into a world he wasn't too comfortable with. He didn't want to be known as a handsome bachelor but to be taken as a serious author who wanted to leave his mark on the world with his philosophical view of life that was more than just black and white. For the first time he realized why he was having a difficult time writing. Maybe it was time to write about something he'd gone through, a broken heart that was mending. After all he was redefining his life and what love meant to him.

Vincent took another sip of his coffee and smiled with contentment. He finally found a beginning to his story. It was after all his story. He placed his fingers on the keyboard and started to type.

 _ **How are things, love?**_

 _Mark stood on the crowded sidewalk of San Francisco and watched the love of his life walk away with his bleeding heart. It was the most difficult thing Laura had to do but she knew it was the right thing. She had to let him go and as much as it hurt it was the best for them. She loved him but she was no longer in love with him. It was so damn cliché but the feelings weren't there anymore. She no longer felt the spark when she kissed him or saw the twinkle in his eyes when they made love. They grew into a routine and it was draining instead of fulfilling._

 _It had to be done Laura told him but he didn't understand. He never felt so alone as he stood there with people rushing by him as he watched her disappear in the midst of the crowd. He thought they were happy and he never expected this. He palmed the small velvet box in his coat pocket and looked on sadly. He was ready to marry her and begin their life together but instead he was left all alone to mend his broken heart. Love let him down and broke his heart._

 _Mark lost his voice to call after her and when it was all said and done he didn't run after her. He turned around and walked the opposite direction, hoping to forget the image of her walking away._

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar but soft voice broke his thoughts. "Justin told me to give you this."

Vincent looked up and smiled at the pretty face in front of him. "Thank you," he reached for the plate and purposely placed his hand over hers.

She quickly pulled her hand away and stood back. "He's busy but wanted you to have the last one. Enjoy," she said and walked away.

"Wait," Vincent called out after her. "I didn't get your name."

She hesitated and turned back to him. "I don't work here," she answered shyly. "I was just helping out. He's a nice kid."

"I'd still like to know your name. If you don't mind."

She bit the corner of her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Catherine," she finally answered.

"Catherine, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm Vincent. Just moved to Toronto recently."

"Hope you like it here," she answered and stood awkwardly as she fiddled with the book in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm keeping you from something."

"Yes," she answered but quickly covered her mouth. "No. Just a book," she raised her hands and showed him the book she was reading. "I come here to read. I have a roommate and well, it's difficult to read around her."

"I won't keep you then. Enjoy your book, Catherine. I hope to see you around," Vincent smiled at her and watched as she picked a table on the opposite corner and faced the wall. He went back to typing and made a few notes for his new novel.

 _ **I see what you did there, love.**_

 **BATB**

Everyday for the past week Vincent sat at the same table and the same chair at his new favorite neighborhood coffee shop. It was a family owned business which he liked and never once looked at another the same way especially the franchise stores that took over cities and towns. They didn't mind his schedule of coming in early in the morning and leaving at closing time. He paid his bill plus a very generous tip that doubled the bill itself and he did it with a smile on his face day in and day out. He hardly complained and only got frustrated when his fingers stopped tapping the keyboard in front of him. That was when he finally looked up and saw the audience staring at him. His fans were polite and only asked for pictures and his autograph when he wasn't busy typing away on his second novel.

Sunday was one of those days he wished for some time alone but he didn't want to be rude to his fans. Vincent called the day early then left the coffee shop before noon and didn't look back at his favorite place to write. He threw his old leather bag over his shoulder and headed for his apartment building which was a few blocks away but in the cold weather it seemed like miles away as he walked on the snow filled streets. He groaned in frustration as he walked through the frigid weather of winter in Toronto. The damn cold go to hell as he fumed under his breath but that wasn't the thing upsetting him. His birthday was looming over his head but he was spending it all alone instead of at the warm tropical weather of Waikiki with his now former fiancée. Why did she have to ruin such a good thing? They could have had it all. A family and a house in the suburbs of Connecticut where they always dreamed of raising a their kids. He mumbled angrily and walked faster to his destination where he wanted to drown his sorrow in a few glasses of scotch.

Vincent turned the corner quickly without looking up from his his annoyance of the winter weather and the fact that he was all alone on his birthday. A woman stumbled in front of him and fell backwards at his inexcusable action of frustration. He quickly bent down in front of her and picked up the books that fell out of her hands. He offered his help and reached out his cold hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Obviously," she answered as she took his hand without hesitation but quickly let it go as she she noticed who the man was. "Oh," her mouth dropped open.

"Catherine," Vincent smiled for the first time that day and offered his hand once more. He helped her stand up and stood much too close for her comfort but he didn't notice. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I've been busy," Catherine answered as she grabbed the books from him and took a step back on the snow filled streets and almost lost her balance again but was quickly was saved as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her standing close to him as he held her against him.

"Are you headed to Haven's?"

Catherine shook her head and slipped away from his arms. "That place is always packed on Sunday's. I go to the library instead and get a couple of new books to read."

"Is it okay if I join you?"

"Oh," Catherine looked around for an escape but found no one or an excuse to say no to a very handsome man who for some reason was paying any attention to her. She didn't have a low self esteem but she wasn't the type of girl that guys noticed and definitely not a guy like Vincent, who ranked high in the tall and handsome department. "Sure," she answered and led the way in the cold winter weather. "I usually walk there but we can take the bus if you want."

"How about the cab instead. My treat."

"I couldn't," Catherine quickly answered. "I'm just going to return a couple of books and browse."

"In that case a cab will be faster and will give you some time to look."

"Listen..." she paused and looked at him.

"Vincent," he gave his name again and was saddened she didn't remember it. Mostly every female he met knew it by heart and easily threw themselves at him but he wasn't the type to sleep around. He was a respectable man who was looking for much more than physical attraction and he liked the fact that Catherine was into older books such as the one she was reading when they first met, The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. He was able to remember the book since he had the exact one in his collection.

"Vincent, you seem like a nice guy, really, but today is my only day off and I wanted to get some reading done. I have a roommate and sometimes she's too much to handle. The library and Haven's is the only place I can get some peace and quiet."

"I promise to be quiet. I need to get some writing done but the coffee shop is too crowded but I wouldn't mind your company."

Catherine blushed at his comment. "Okay," she finally agreed. "Just a couple of hours," she replied and continued walking.

"You'll be doing me a favor. Today is my birthday."

"Oh no! And you're spending it with a stranger. I'm sure you'd rather be somewhere else."

"I'm actually on a deadline and the only thing I'm worried about is getting some writing done. I was hoping I can pick your brain. I saw that you were reading The Picture of Dorian Gray."

"That was several days ago. I just finished The Sun Also Rises."

"Be still my heart," Vincent said as he placed his right hand over his heart. "You have a fan in me. So what do you say? A couple of hours at the library with me. You read. I write. And maybe talk and get to know each other," he said hopefully with those big brown eye that was difficult to turn down.

"Oh, alright. But just to warn you. I am a bit shy and quiet."

"It's quite alright. Your company alone is enough for me," he smiled and walked side by side with her to the corner of the neighborhood where they could hail a cab.

 **BATB**

A few minutes into the cab ride Vincent found out exactly just how shy and quiet Catherine was. She ignored his glances and stared out the window on her side of the car most of the time. When he cleared his throat to get her attention she simply turned her head for a second to see if he was okay but never asked. It wasn't until the cab driver made a comment about their relationship did she speak up.

"You two make a lovely couple," said the cab driver as he looked at his passengers through the rear view mirror. "My wife and I met when we were young, too."

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No!" Catherine said as she shook her head. "We're not together."

"Just getting to know each other," Vincent added with a smile as he looked at the blushing Catherine, who looked trapped in a situation she should have never been in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way!" she said apologetically as she caught Vincent staring her way.

Vincent simply smiled at her as her cheeks turned crimson underneath his gaze. "I just moved to Toronto and Catherine, here, was nice enough to show me around the city. I've been lucky to meet someone so beautiful and kind. Almost feels like home."

"Yes, lovely girl indeed. Can't take woman like her for granted. Trust me, kid. They're indeed gems. Rare and hard to find."

"Oh geez," Catherine mumbled under her breath as she stared down at her winter boots that she has owned since last year. They were nothing special but they now had her undivided attention as she tried to hide from the men that paid much more attention than she was use to.

"It's a compliment," Vincent whispered in her ear. His voice was low yet coarse and sexy that it made her heart race for a few seconds.

"Thank you," she replied softly as she finally dared to put her head up.

"Relax. Like I said, we're getting to know each other."

"Oh. I," she started off nervously.

"Not single?"

"I am but I don't have the time for a relationship of any sort."

"Not even a friendship?"

"Friends make the best lovers," the cab driver added as he smiled at his two passengers. "Well, hate to interrupt your conversation but we've arrived to your destination. that will be $15 even," he said as he parked the car in front of the library.

Vincent dug in his winter jacket for his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill. "Keep the change. If you're around this area, we'll be out of here in a couple of hours."

"I don't see why not. You two enjoy your afternoon."

"Thanks," Vincent smiled and tipped his cap up to get a better view of the cab driver who immediately recognized him.

"I will definitely be back here. My daughter is a huge fan of yours and she'll hate me if I don't get your autograph and picture."

"I'll be happy to do it now if you have the time," Vincent answered.

"You sure you don't mind? I hate to take up your time away from this lovely lady."

Catherine stared at the two males in confusion. She had no idea why the cab driver was so excited. Sure Vincent was handsome in his own right but she didn't recognize him as an actor, model or athlete. She would have heard something from her boy crazy roommate and longtime friend, Tess Vargas, who knew every male celebrity that was on her scale of _hottie's_ as she called it and Vincent was definitely her type.

"It's okay. I don't mind waiting," she finally answered.

"My daughter is going to be thrilled when I tell her who was in the back of my cab."

"I do have one thing I need you to do. A favor, actually," Vincent said with a serious tone. "Don't tell anyone about where I went and with who. I like my privacy. I hope you understand."

"Of course. Not a fan of those magazines anyhow. I'm just excited for my daughter. Just a picture and I won't take up anymore of your time," the cab driver said excitedly. "I'm Bob by the way," he said as he pulled out his cell phone and got out of the cab as his passengers did the same. "I'm texting my daughter now. I was suppose to be with her today but they were short staffed. Thanks again for doing this."

"No problem," Vincent replied as he stood next to Bob. "I usually don't get father's approaching me. So this is refreshing."

"Let's take one those self pictures. My daughter would love that!"

"Catherine, would you like to join in?"

Still at a lost, Catherine shook her head. She couldn't recall anything that would stir up a conversation she had with her roommate about a Vincent, a handsome one at that and apparently famous. Maybe it isn't his real name, she thought to herself. "No, thank you," she replied nicely and stepped away to give the two man some time.

After a couple of minutes of taking pictures and a quick conversation about not letting the moment slip by, especially with such a beautiful lady, Vincent took his place beside Catherine once again as Bob got in his cab and called his daughter about the exciting news. "I'm sorry about that," Vincent said as they made their way up the stairs.

"It was no problem at all. I'm just going to return these books and browse."

"Wait," he grabbed her hand mid stride as they neared the entrance. "What happened back there. I'm not trying to use it to my advantage."

Catherine simply shrugged her shoulders and let go of his hand. "In all honesty, I'm not sure who you are. I don't keep up with any shows or sports but to be honest," she paused before continuing. "I don't know about this. Maybe it's best we go our separate ways from here."

"Are you really going to let me spend my birthday all alone in a city I hardly know?" his big brown eyes looked sincere and honest. And to top it all off he even added the pouty lips as he stared into her green eyes.

How could she say no to him? "Is it really your birthday?"

Vincent pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket and took out his New York driver's license. He pointed to his date of birth as he covered his full name. It would be nice to meet someone who wasn't into his fame. "See, I'm telling the truth. Just a couple of hours. I promise."

Catherine bit her bottom lip as she pondered the situation. It wasn't a bad way to spend her only day off but she wasn't looking for a relationship. "Just a couple of hours."

Vincent smiled. "So you really don't know who I am?"

Catherine shook her head as she did earlier. "Not a clue. Should I?"

"Honestly, I'd rather you get to know me through me and not the internet or media. All the interviews I've done are superficial. And besides I'm much more interested in you. I haven't met much people or anyone, for that matter, who is into older and classic books. Everyone I know who reads are into the modern and the book of the moment. That's what drew me to you" Vincent paused for a second. "And your eyes," he continued. "Just one afternoon with someone you met at a coffee shop who loves books and have read the two in your hands."

"Okay."

Vincent returned his wallet in his inside jacket pocket and and opened the door for her. "The Sun Also Rises is actually my favorite. You won't find that in any interview or online website."

Catherine raised her brow in question as she walked inside the huge building with him. The lobby was clean as always as they walked to the other side.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"How does it end?"

"The same way we got here but I'd like to believe that our story will end differently than theirs."

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. His confidence surprised him and usually she would be turned off but she knew that he was sincere instead of arrogant.

 **BATB**

Catherine slowly drew her pointer finger down the spine of the books as she read the titles. So far she was able to narrow it down to four choices: Persuasion by Jane Austen, The Beautiful and Damned by F. Scott Fitzgerald, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë, The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood. She read the summary over and over as she tried to pick the two she would have time for but she couldn't decide which ones she wanted to read first. Her dilemma wasn't the most complicated but she couldn't decide which ones to put back on the shelf and leave the library with only two books.

"Catherine," Vincent said questioningly as he stared down at her from the opposite side of the aisle. She was sitting cross legged, the way he use to when he was in elementary school with the rest of his classmates as they sat in a circle for reading time. He smiled at her as she looked so conflicted with her decision. He found it cute and he knew he was going to be in trouble. Not only was she beautiful but also smart which he couldn't resist.

Catherine looked up from her books as she sat at the end of the aisle on the floor. She moved the stray bangs out of her eyes and placed it behind her ears.

"I found a table for us."

"Oh," she closed the book and eyed him carefully from head to toe. For the first time she noticed how tall he was and how much attention he paid to the clothes he wore. He definitely was no average Joe from the street she met and from the looks of it everything he wore was on the trending section of the magazines Tess subscribed to. She looked back up and met his eyes that hard a certain gleam to them but she wasn't quite sure. "This is how I usually pick my books."

"Well," Vincent walked towards her and sat down in front of her, the same way she was sitting. "I was hoping we could spend some time together."

"Vincent," she bit her bottom lip as she thought about what she would say to him. It was unusual for her to have someone pay that much attention to her. Usually guys would give up after a couple of tries. "You seem like a really nice guy but all I wanted to do today was pick up a couple of new books and read."

"Okay, I can help. I've read a lot of books in my lifetime. Besides you're not going to get rid of me that easily. It's my birthday, remember? And I hate to spend it alone."

Catherine sighed. She knew it was futile to keep saying no to him and he'd been really nice to her. He wasn't giving up easily like the rest of the guys she met in college. Besides he was right, it was his birthday and she didn't want him to spend it alone. "Okay," she handed him the four books she picked out. "I only have time to read two of these books before I have to return them next week but I don't know which one I want to read first."

Vincent had to suppress his laughter. Catherine was just too adorable for her own good. He simply smiled as he held his laughter to his throat.

"Don't laugh at me," she said as she tried to grab the books back from his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry but I find it cute."

"Oh," she blushed and let go of the books as she looked down. She wasn't use to the many compliments he gave. Usually the drunken guys at her college made comments about her petite physique and the size of her butt.

"You're beautiful, you know?" he whispered softly between them.

Catherine slowly looked up and met his eyes. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you. You're saving me from being alone. Thank you," he smiled. "And now for your books," he shifted his attention to the four books in his hands. He looked through the titles then back up at her. "I've read all of them before."

"All?"

"I had a girlfriend who was into romance and strong heroines. I also wanted to expand my lists of books."

"Which ones would you recommend?" she asked excitedly.

"All but I see your dilemma. It depends what you're in the mood for. Persuasion if you want a feel good romantic ending. Jane Eyre and Handmaid's Tale are really more about heroism and a woman's immeasurable strength although sometimes it can be dark. Then there's The Beautiful And Damned," he raised the book. "Some say it's autobiographical, that it's about his romance with his wife Zelda. Maybe. Maybe not," Vincent shrugged. "Anthony, a young man, who is waiting for his inheritance has a whirlwind romance with a beautiful woman and they get married very young and early in the relationship. They have their obstacles but in between the lines it's much more than that. That lifestyle they live, it's rich, lively and decadent but yet you know it's missing something. As you're reading you wonder about life, love and relationships and the meaning behind it all. From Fitzgerald's writing it sometimes look dreary but I think he covers all emotions of love and relationships. They don't necessarily come together but you have to work for it. Just because you're in love it doesn't mean that the relationship will be easy. It's quite the opposite really. But you definitely don't want to lose yourself in it either," Vincent sighed as he thought about his engagement with his longtime lover, Alex. He never saw the end coming and sometimes he wondered if he made a mistake but the only mistake he made was giving it another try over the holidays. Alex made it clear that she was very fond of his fame and the money he was due to make because of his career. That's when he knew it was truly over. The love they shared just wasn't the same. He finally looked up from the book and saw a concerned Catherine staring back at him. "Sorry."

"Whoever she is, she's missing out on a good guy."

Vincent gave her a weak smile. "I hope that narrows down your choices."

"It does. After the two books I've read and how dark it was...I'm picking Persuasion and maybe something else light hearted as well."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

"I'm guessing you're alone today for a reason."

Vincent nodded. "But let's not talk about it. I can help you pick another book if you want."

"Sure. I'll save the three for another time."

 **BATB**

Vincent followed her closely as she perused from aisle to aisle the fiction section of the library. He pointed out the books he read and made some comments about it but she was adamant about the book being more easy going instead of dark and dreary.

"The Sun Also Rises was a bit of a downer. I felt bad for Jacob. He truly loved Brett," she commented as she paused in front of the 'Hemingway' section. "It was heart breaking to say the least. And that ending," Catherine sighed sadly as she stared at Vincent.

"In some way he did. I think he loved an illusion of who she could have been. But even he wasn't disillusioned into thinking that they would have a great thing. Maybe something good for a while until they sicken of each others presence. They were much different souls with different views but I do believe they defined love the same way."

"How's that?"

"Briefly, in that short moment when they're with someone, it's all that matters but as soon as they're relinquished from each others hold, it's as if they were never in love. They're too cynical to see it even though they both want the same things. They believe it can solve everything but at the same time they don't fight for it."

"They were broken and damaged but not beyond repair. I believe they could have had a great thing if they weren't too stubborn about their beliefs that life is to be lived from city to city. Each city was their own romanticism. They loved it but only because they were going to move on elsewhere. It's not really love. It was more of an infatuation like the way they felt about alcohol at the end of the night to cap off a day they endured rather than lived. It's a hell to live but I must admit I envy it from time to time."

Vincent raised his brow in question. "You mean doing something without really thinking about it or the consequences?"

"Well yeah. Just go with that gut feeling and trusting that things will turn out okay. I have to analyze everything and even then, sometimes I can't make myself do the things I want without thinking something is going to go wrong. So I end up not doing it. Reason why I'm still here in Toronto. I can't seem to leave."

"Well I for one am glad that you're still here," he smiled as she blushed. "Did I happen to mention you're cute as hell when you blush?" he said as her cheeks turned crimson underneath the gaze of his brown eyes causing her to turn away and continue her browsing of books.

 **BATB**

Vincent made a mental note of the books he wanted to read after he was done writing his book as they both looked from shelf to shelf. He didn't want to risk the chance of plagiarism so he opted not reading anything until he was done with his book. Catherine asked for his opinion about some of the books she thought about picking but she would put them back on the shelf. She wanted something more light hearted and maybe romantic but not another Jane Austen book. He hated to suggest it but he finally did.

"What about Nicholas Spark?"

"I'm not really a fan. I can never get into his books for some reason," Catherine paused then looked around. "Sorry for being picky. It's just I don't have much free time and I like to make sure that the books I pick are something I would actually read."

"It's okay. I actually miss this. It's been a while since I've been able to just browse and not worry about my work. So you're actually doing me a favor."

"I don't want to hog up your time especially on your birthday. Was there something you wanted to do? You said you just moved here recently. Have you been sightseeing at all? Visited Niagara Falls?"

"Not really. My friends are night owls and I'm not into that. I've been busy with my work and haven't gone out much."

"That's too bad. It's a nice city but I'm biased since I lived here my whole life. You should see Niagara Falls some time. It's awesome."

"Awesome?" he chuckled.

"Yes. Awesome!" she replied while laughing.

"I can actually use awesome right now. Would you like to go?"

"Now?"

"Unless you want to keep browsing. I don't mind that either," he smiled at her.

"Can we go around one more time? If I don't find another book we can go anywhere you would like."

"Niagara Falls since you mentioned how awesome it would be," he laughed again. "And it would be nice to see more of the city. I usually stay in the neighborhood and just go to Haven's for their coffee and pastry. I'm there everyday if you ever want to meet up and talk about books or just talk," he added the last part hopefully.

 _"Or just talk,"_ she thought to herself. Vincent really wasn't the type to give up but she had to admit that it was nice to have someone talk to about the books she's read. Tess wasn't into the same books she was and sometimes it was aggravating when Tess talked about the vampire books or that grey something or whatever.

 **BATB**

Catherine browsed the fiction section once more and this time with Vincent very closely at her heels. He kept his head down and his baseball cap low as he remained close to her when he noticed a group of people following them down the aisles.

"I hate to rush you but we need to leave soon," he whispered by her ear as he placed his hands on her hips. "Please trust me."

"Vincent," she turned slowly in his arms as he guided her. "What are you doing?"

He leaned closer and held her still. "There's a few people following us for a while now and I think a couple of them are paparazzi. Do you know what books you want?"

"Just Persuasion for now. I'll get something else next time."

"I'm really sorry, Catherine. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded. "Rain check on Niagara Falls?"

"I'm not going to let them ruin my birthday. I have a plan," Vincent smiled as he grabbed her hand and rushed through the obstacles of tables and people as they made their way to the librarian's desk to check out the book she wanted.

 **BATB**

Vincent remained by Catherine's side as the librarian checked in the books she was returning. The librarian was an elderly lady in her late sixties, who had an old southern charm to it and from the sound of it she knew Catherine pretty well. They made small talk about the past week while Vincent spent his time sending text messages on his phone. They talked about the books she read which was something they did on a weekly basis.

"Just one, dear?" the librarian asked as she gave Catherine the book she was checking out.

"Didn't have much time to look. We have to get going," Catherine said as she peeked over to her side and saw Vincent smiling at her.

"I see you brought a friend this time."

"Sorry. Mrs. Fontaine this is Vincent. Vincent meet Mrs. Fontaine. Best librarian in this city. She's read all of the books in here."

"Not quite, dear. There's a few a I would never touch," Mrs. Fontaine replied as Vincent turned his full attention to her. He smiled the way he usually did and the way his own grandmother, Nana as all of her grandchildren called her, always showed them how. "Oh my! You're as handsome as my Winston."

"Thank you, ma'am," Vincent replied.

"Hang on to him, dear."

"Oh," Catherine blushed. "We're just uhm," she looked up at him.

"Friends," Vincent smiled.

"Winston and I were friends before he courted me. My father sure made it quite difficult for him but he was relentless and never gave up. Knew then that he was one of a kind. Have been married for nearly fifty years now. Just a few more days and we're off to Europe for two weeks! It was where we went for our honeymoon. Can you believe it? He's as romantic as ever."

"That's so sweet," Catherine replied. "I'm going to miss seeing you and talking about books."

"I'm sure this young man will take care of you while I'm gone. Isn't that right?"

Vincent nodded his head. "Of course. I won't let anything happen to our girl."

"Dear, he's quite a catch," Mrs. Fontaine smiled as Catherine blushed. "Don't let him go."

"Someone will have to pry me away from her, ma'am. I'm not letting her go," Vincent said with a mischievous smile as he watched Catherine squirm. "She's the real catch here. Beautiful and intelligent. Hard working, too! I'm the lucky one," he said more seriously as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "She puts up with me and that's more than I could ever ask for."

"I wish you two all the best. And oh my, I see I've got quite a line behind you."

Vincent and Catherine turned at the same time and saw a long line behind them but that wasn't what caught his eye. He only noticed the two paparazzi that were clearly visible on the back with their cameras in hand.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Enjoy your trip, ma'am. We'd love to see some pictures when you get back."

"Of course, dear. You two better scoot. Looks like I'll be busy for a while."

"Let's go Catherine," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye Mrs. Fontaine and have fun on your trip," Catherine managed to say before being dragged away by an annoyed Vincent.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to drag you in any of this."

"Drag me in what?" she asked as she tried to keep up with him along the busy lobby of the library.

"There's a couple of paparazzi behind us. Don't look back. Keep your head low. Here," he removed his beloved baseball cap and placed it on her head. "I hate for you to be in the middle of all this. I'm really sorry, Catherine."

Catherine was completely bewildered as she kept pace with him. What had she gotten herself in to? Maybe she should have just said no and stayed in her small world of work and books. So much for throwing caution to the wind. Acting on things without thinking of the consequences never worked for her anyways. Something always went wrong.

Vincent opened the door and quickly searched the streets. "There," he pointed to a black SUV. "Come on, before those assholes catch up to us," he hurried them along as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the awaiting vehicle that he asked for as Catherine checked out her book. "I promise I'll make it all up to you," he said as he opened the door for her.

Catherine hesitated beside the vehicle. "I can get home on my own."

Vincent furrowed his brows and looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? We're headed to Niagara Falls."

"Maybe it's best that I go home. I'm not exactly the type of person to just go with the flow and things aren't going rather smoothly, per se."

Vincent sighed. He didn't want things to turn out this way especially on his birthday. The last thing he wanted to do was spend it alone. "Please just get in. We'll talk about this inside and if you still want me to take you home. I'll have the driver bring you home, okay?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Please," he begged as he gave her the best of his puppy dog eyes.

Oh hell, how was she suppose to say no to him now? Catherine got in the car without another word and just in the nick of time as the paparazzi and group of fans came out of the library.

"JT GO! ANYWHERE! JUST LOSE THEM!" Vincent yelled as he got in the seat next to Catherine in the back of the SUV and quickly shut the door.

The large vehicle made its way into traffic and disappeared out of view of the enthusiastic fans and annoyed paparazzi. For days they'd been trying to spy the newly crowned most eligible bachelor in Toronto. Vincent Keller was most known for his handsome good looks and best selling book. He quickly rose to stardom and his fame made his life more difficult to navigate. He lost who he thought was his one true love and family members he didn't know came out of the woodwork.

Vincent relaxed as the library disappeared from view. He sighed in relief and let out a long breath but his face quickly turned serious as he saw Catherine staring at him with the utmost attention. "You can ask me anything."

"Who are you and why would you pick me?"

"My name is Vincent Keller but I'm more well known as Ryan Keller. I wrote the book..."

"Love Shall Not Perish," Catherine finished.

"You've read it?"

"Tess, my roommate, has been trying to get me to read it."

"I'm glad you haven't. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't know who I am. It was nice to be anonymous for once."

"But why me?"

"I meant what I said to Mrs. Fontaine. You're beautiful and intelligent. I like your choice in books and you get what they're about. I like that I can talk to you about them and not get a weird look like I'm over analyzing the characters and the storyline. You read between the lines and feel for the character rather than hate them. I've enjoyed our conversations. And no matter what, you put up with me even if you don't know me," he said with the same mischievous smile as earlier when he was talking to Mrs. Fontaine.

"Oh no! She's going to think we're dating!" Catherine gasped as she remembered the incident. She couldn't believe that he had said it and she was rendered speechless at his words.

"If this were any other time I would be offended but I guess I deserve that. I couldn't resist teasing you. You're so damn cute when you blush," he said teasingly and causing her to blush once more.

Catherine covered her cheeks and turned away from him but caught a glimpse of the driver in the rear view mirror grinning at them. She turned even more red and flustered at her situation. This wasn't her. She didn't get in a car with a stranger but he was no stranger. He was Ryan Keller, the handsome author every woman was head over heels in love with and she was sitting beside him in the back seat of a car. She was the envy of millions and counting but the only thing she could think of was what could go wrong if she decided to spend the afternoon with him. Something had to go wrong. It always did when things weren't planned out. She wasn't the lucky type. And not many guys, that she could recall ever called her beautiful. Intelligent, yes but not beautiful. Vincent could have his pick of any girl but why was he with her? She was no one special and she was sure that there were many other celebrities that was much prettier and a better match for him.

"Do you still want to go home?" Vincent's calm voice broke her thoughts.

Catherine turned to him with green eyes worth a million words. They sparkled every time she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back at her when she did. She opened her mouth but quickly closed them. Her first and usual answer was no, I don't want to go anywhere. She would rather be at home reading her books that she checked out from the library or volunteer at the nursing home where her Grammy use to live before passing away months ago. She volunteered on one of her days off and kept one to herself for relaxing and errands. Never had she fallen out of her routine and she didn't like to make last minute changes but was she really going to go home and read then do her laundry like the past few months since she started working at the hospital?

"Catherine," he said softly as he placed his hand over hers. "If you're uncomfortable here, I can have the driver bring you home. I understand if this all too much for you," his eyes were sincere but the pout on his lips told her that he didn't want her to leave. "Do you want to see Niagara Falls with me or spend some time with Jane Austen?"

The man was indeed handsome. He had bright brown eyes when he smiled and adorable dimples to match. Catherine opened her mouth and this time she was able to answer him instead of keeping him in suspense.

Catherine removed the oversized baseball cap and placed it on her lap. Vincent smiled, one he couldn't help as he stared at her flawless face. She was truly a beauty by any standard. And she had a set of unique eyes that drew him closer to her.

"I'm not the spontaneous type," Catherine answered without hesitation as she pulled her hand from underneath his but kept her gaze on him as he did the same. "I don't usually do this," she said and paused as she thought about what she just got herself into. For the first time she was truly throwing caution to the wind and doing the opposite of what she planned on doing after being hurt by the person she trusted the most. It wasn't in her genes to just alter her plans and go with what her instincts was telling her to. This was something new to her and she had to admit it was pretty exciting and a bit nerve-wracking especially since it was with someone famous, who attracted a lot of attention which she wasn't quite used to. "And I've never done anything like this before especially with someone I don't know. Ryan."

"It's Vincent," he interrupted her. "I prefer Vincent. It was the publisher, manager, PR, and everyone else that wanted to use my middle name. Vincent wasn't catchy enough for them," he remarked with an indignant look on his face. The name change was an annoyance to him and he made it known every time someone other than a fan called him by that name.

"Sorry, Vincent..." Catherine smiled nervously at him. "I have one thing to ask after we go to Niagara Falls. I have chores and errands that I need to get done."

Vincent interrupted her once more. "No problem. I have the car the whole day. I'll take you where you need to go."

Catherine waved her hands and shook her head. "No that's not what I meant. I just need to get home afterwards so I have time to get groceries and do my laundry."

"And how exactly were you going to get around in this cold weather?"

"Well," Catherine paused and bit her bottom lip. This territory was somewhat foreign to her. She was never the type to just meet new people and strike up a conversation. In fact she avoided situations like this. She was reserved, quiet and most importantly shy. She had the same friends since she was in elementary school and a couple of new ones from high school and college. And though she had a couple of boyfriends in the past, it had been months since she was in a relationship and one that didn't end well. "I usually take the bus to get around the city or walk if it's not too far. Sometimes if my roommate isn't busy she helps me out and drives me where I need to go."

"In that case I volunteer my time and this car. What's mine is yours. Consider it as a thank you for spending time with me. It's the least I could do for saving me from loneliness on my birthday. So let me do this for you. The sooner you get done with your errands the more time you have to spend with Jane Austin and friends. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place? Besides I owe you for pulling you away from the library so early. I know that annoyed you. It ruined your plan of getting another book."

She shifted uncomfortably and looked away from him. She thought she was able to hide her emotions pretty well. "It's really no big deal. I can get another book next Sunday."

"I like that about you. You feel bad about being something other than nice," Vimcent slid closer and placed his hand underneath her chin. He slowly lifted her chin to look at him. "Catherine, don't ever let anyone take advantage of how nice you are. Saying no is not illegal."

Catherine nodded and placed her hand over his. She slowly guided it back down between them. "I am no pushover, trust me. Thank you for the kind gesture but it's not necessary. I just want to get home at a decent time so I can do what I need to do."

"I'm not taking no for an answer and I certainly will not let you drag bags around town in a bus. My Nana taught me better than that and I'm sure to get an ear full from my mom if I treat you less than a lady."

"I'm no damsel in distress," Catherine replied. "I can get by on my own."

"I never said you couldn't. I just don't want you to. Call me selfish," Vincent paused and licked his lips. "Catherine, I want to spend more time with you," he said as he picked up the book that was momentarily forgotten. "Here. Why don't you read while we drive to Niagara Falls. JT," he turned his head to look at the driver.

"About thirty minutes to our destination, boss."

"JT, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Every time, boss."

Vincent huffed under his breath. "Never mind, JT. Please take us to Niagara Falls."

Catherine giggled despite the situation. "I think he does it to annoy you," she whispered.

"I know he does but he's the only driver I trust. It puts my mind at ease that I won't see any of this in a tabloid. He's the only driver who hasn't sold any stories about me."

"And never will, boss."

"Thanks JT, for saving me back there."

"Like I said before, always call me if you need to go somewhere. You can't trust cabbies. Now sit back and enjoy the ride. I'll let you know when we get there."

 **BATB**

It was a few minutes in to the drive when Catherine decided to put her book down. She didn't want to be rude when Vincent was only trying to be nice to her. He hadn't tried any moves and he kept a distance between their bodies as they sat next to each other in the back seat of the SUV.

"Are you not liking the book?" he asked.

"I was enjoying it but I didn't want to be rude," Career laused as she moved the stray of hairs away from her face and placed it behind her cold ears.

Vincent smiled as he looked at her. She was indeed very beautiful in a simple way. There was nothing high maintenance about her but she still managed to look perfect so effortlessly.

"I'm an open book as long as you promise not to sell my story to any magazine or tabloid."

"Oh no! No! Never!" Catherine replied quickly. "Trust me, I'm a very private person. Whatever happens here stays here."

Vincent chuckled. "I know that you won't. I saw the look on your face when I told you that paparazzi was tailing us. I'm sure we've lost them but you never know with those people. One thing I've learned is to never give them a good picture. That's why I always wear a hat and glasses. Hopefully they won't find us at Niagara Falls. I would hate for them to ruin our date."

"Date?!" she yelped.

"Date. Hanging out. We're getting to know each other. Call it what you want but it's definitely us two together."

Catherine blushed and was rendered speechless once more. What had she gotten herself into? A date with an author, who millions of woman would do anything to have and here she was afraid of a couple of hours with him. But why was she afraid?

"It's not a date then if it makes you uncomfortable. Let's call it two friends celebrating a birthday and enjoying each others company. Is that better?"

Catherine could only nod. It's not that she didn't find him attractive because she did. And for the first time in a long time she finally found someone who had the same love and fondness for the _classic_ literature that she preferred over modern books. "I don't mean to offend you. Honestly, you seem like a good guy."

Vincent held up his hand and stopped her. "I am a good guy. If I wanted to take advantage of you I could have already and you could easily have been in every social media and news by now but I didn't let that happen. I don't want you out there for everyone to see as if you're some girl of the moment for me. I'm not that type of guy. I don't want some random hook up with a stranger. Trust me, I could easily do that any minute of any day but there's only one person so far who has caught my eye. Catherine," he said more softly. "I want to get to know you and if by chance something more develops from this," Vincent paused and licked his lips as she blushed and bit her bottom lip. He took a deep breath and looked up to meet her eyes.

Catherine exhaled loudly as he slid closer until their bodies were merely inches away. "Vincent..."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, I promise. I'll be a perfect gentleman. But there is one thing I need from you."

"Okay," she answered, hesitantly. "And what's that?"

"Promise me that you'll keep an open mind about this, about me. Think of me as just a regular guy. A guy you met at a coffee shop and realized had a few things in common. My name is Vincent Ryan Keller and I was born in New York Mercy hospital twenty-six years ago," he reached out his hand which she slowly took in hers and shook it while giggling at the gesture. "I love books. I started to read because of my Nana. She read to me every time she came to visit when I was young but when she got older and weaker she came to live with us. We'd take turns reading to each other but eventually it became difficult for her so every night I read to her until she passed away before I graduated from high school."

Catherine wiped the tears that she couldn't stop. It was written all over his face how genuine his love for his grandmother was. She too, knew the feeling. She was close to her maternal grandmother who just passed recently and it broke her heart every time she thought about it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly as he wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought," she let out a small smile that fell short of another tear falling.

"I wanted you to know the real me and not some version the publishers and PR people spun to make me look more interesting. I'm pretty boring and a bit laid back. I enjoy quiet nights at home just writing or reading. I get enough excitement during the book signings and press tours that I have to do. What about you? What made you love books?"

"Well, uhm," she bit her bottom lip and looked around.

"It's only me and JT. JT, you won't listen right?"

"I never do, boss. It makes my job easier."

Catherine sighed as she thought about her beloved Grammy. "I never knew my father's parents. They passed away before I was born but I was close to my Grammy. When I was younger I couldn't say grandma and the name stuck ever since," she let out a short laughter as she thought back to her childhood before her grandpa passed away. "She use to babysit me when my parents were working. She said I was a wild child. Always moving but the one thing that kept me still was when she'd read to me. It didn't matter what it was I would just sit there and listen then fall asleep. She passed away just recently," Catherine finished and let out a sob.

Vincent reacted immediately and held her close in his arms as he set her on his lap. He softly cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His soft lips caressed her tear stained cheeks as he kissed away her tears. "I'm so sorry, Catherine," he whispered against her cheek.

Catherine exhaled against his lips as she placed her forehead on his. "She would have liked you."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman. I wish I could have met her."

"Me too," Catherine replied.

It was then they both realized that they shared more than just a love for books and wanted more than a view of a waterfall. Vincent was slowly tearing down her emotional barriers that she built after being hurt and losing people in her life while Catherine was renewing his view and belief in love. His broken heart was no longer sad and filled with anguish as he stared into her green eyes. Starting anew was a journey they were willing to take.

 **BATB**

Catherine wiped the remainder of her tears with shaky hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered and slid off his lap but the woman who was tired of pretending to be okay didn't want to leave the comfort of his embrace.

Vincent shook his head. His caress was gentle and soothing as he softly wiped the trail left by her tears. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I understand what you're going through. I've been there. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Catherine answered but it was the last thing she wanted to do. She wasn't the type to talk about her feelings and share it, especially with someone she barely knew. The feeling of sadness quickly escaped her as she stared at the stranger sitting next to her. He was just someone she met at a coffee shop, she told herself over and over. It was neither a lie or a simple truth. Vincent wasn't like the rest of the guys she met before. And it wasn't just his handsome looks that made her stay when every part of her was yelling for her to runaway. Since they first met, he'd been able to catch her attention and she was determined to not be taken in by him but there she was just inches away from him and just an embrace away from what she told herself a million times over that she would never do again.

"It's alright. That's too much to share with someone you're just getting to know. What would you rather talk about?"

She shook her head. Determined not to let him get too close for the sake of her mending heart, she slid towards the door. "I'm okay."

Vincent let out a sigh. Just when he thought he was breaking down her walls she immediately built it back up. He had to give credit for her persistence and dedication to make him work for her trust. "Obviously not. Catherine," he whispered as he took her hand and held it between is. "It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak, you know? I remember when I lost my Nana. It was the worst time of my life. I almost dropped out of school but I realized how much I would be letting her down. That's when I started to write. First it was just me jotting down my feelings until one day it hit me. I realized how much I loved writing and that's how my first book came about."

"Your book?"

Vincent nodded as he rubbed the back of her hand, gently soothing her. "Then I went back to reading the books she read to me when I was younger. Somehow it just felt like she was there with me. And I knew I was going to be okay. It took a while but I eventually got my shit together. I started to write short stories and then one day I just had this thought, it was as if she was talking to me. Why stop there? She was always telling me to think big and so I did."

Catherine looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. Her own recollection of her childhood was making her miss her Grammy even more. "I miss her."

"I'm so sorry," he said as he squeezed her hand gently. "Do you want to talk about her?"

Catherine shook her head. "I'm not ready."

"What would you like to talk about then?"

She shook her head once more. The part of her that was afraid of being hurt again resurfaced quicker than she would have liked. "Vincent, you don't have to this. I'm okay."

"I don't have to or you don't want me to?"

She quickly skimmed the car as she searched for a way out of a situation she knew she had little chance of changing. There was no way that Vincent was going to let her slip away without a fight. "The latter," she finally admitted.

Now we're getting somewhere, he thought. "Well, what would like to talk about? Books? This crazy cold weather? I'm not a fan of it myself. There's also a matter of you. What exactly is it you do that you only have one day off?"

"Books. Your book. If you don't mind," Catherine quickly answered, hoping to avoid a subject she'd rather not share. She was set on not letting him in and keeping him at arms length.

He smirked at her, revealing a dimple on each cheeks. He had plenty of time to get to know her and he was in no hurry. "Not at all. Maybe I can get you to read it someday," he smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, softly kissing the back of her fingers. "What would you like to know?"

Catherine slowly pulled away her hand and shyly smiled back. "What inspired you to write such a tale? It's beyond our years and well, mostly, everyone now, if they are to write about a war it usually starts off with the terrorism attack on September 11 but you went back to World War II. It's unusual given your age but I must admit I did find it intriguing."

Vincent smiled as he sat up at her admission. "It was inspired by my Nana and Pop-Pop."

"Pop-Pop?" Catherine couldn't help but giggle.

"When I was able to talk they told me I can name them and given that I was around 2 or 3 at the time, that's what I came up with.

"Grandparents sure have a way with kids."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "I know mines did. A lot of the things I know now is because of them. And my book was pretty much their love story but I added some things to make it more dramatic and interesting without really losing the concept of love and all the different emotions that comes along with it, especially at that time. I remember vividly the way Nana would tell me the story and how happy or sad she would be as she was telling me what happened to her and Pop-Pop. It was as if I felt them, too. And that was the story I wanted to tell and share with everyone. She taught me a lot of things."

"Sounds a whole lot like someone I knew."

"She was a wonderful woman. I miss her and Pop-Pop but I know they're in a much better place and together again. It's what she always wanted."

"That's a great love story."

"I thought so, too. Catherine," he paused. "Is it okay if I ask why you haven't read it?"

"Well," she bit her bottom lip as she looked up to meet his eyes. "As I said earlier, I found it intriguing but I avoided your book because of how close to home the story sounded. My grandparents, my dad's parents, my grandfather was a Navy pilot during World War II and my grandmother was a nurse. It was difficult to pick up a book that I heard stories about growing up. Before the war they were inseparable and then suddenly they were worlds away and didn't know if they'd ever see each other again. Fortunately, they were the lucky few. But that longing, sadness and aching, I just couldn't get myself to pick it up."

"I understand," he whispered softly as he gently wiped the lonesome tear that escaped her tearful eyes. "I never wanted to forget them and now I will always have their story to remember them by. It helped me to talk about it. Maybe it can do the same for you. When you're ready," he said sincerely as he took her hand in his. "I'm a good listener."

"I don't know if I'll ever be," she sighed. "The selfish part of me wish I had more time with Grammy but the nurse in me knew she was in pain and just trying to survive instead of living. It was difficult it was difficult to let her go. I don't know if the pain will ever go away."

"In time it will and with help but you can't do it alone. If you want, I'm here for you, Catherine."

"Thanks," she answered and squeezed his hand. "I'd like that."

 **BATB**

The rush of the waterfall captivated all that watched the beauty of the raging water cascading down to a huge pool beneath them and the sound mirrored the roar of their heartbeat as they watched with intent. Vincent smiled to himself as he wedged his body between Catherine and an elderly couple in awe of the magnificent sight. The beautiful view was well worth the drive across town and the trouble of losing a couple of paparazzi and a handful of fans.

"Never seen something so beautiful," Vincent whispered as he stared at her.

Catherine smiled as she looked on at the sight before her, Niagara Falls and a rainbow on the horizon. "No matter how many times I've been here and seen this. It's still amazing."

I meant you, he thought to himself. "I wasn't talking about the waterfall," he whispered in her ear.

Seconds went by before Catherine could answer. "Oh," she replied softly then turned towards him. "Thanks," she smiled shyly at him as her cheeks turned rosy.

"Don't know why you're always surprised that I would say something so honest. Hasn't anyone told you just how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head. "My father but he doesn't really count. He's biased and obligated to say it. I've heard other things back in college but I never paid it no mind."

"Well, if you ask me, they're all fools. Catherine, you're beautiful and intelligent," he said with a smile on his face that no one could mistake for less than his feelings for her. He removed his favorite cap off her head and straightened out her long brunette hair. "And if anyone says otherwise, they're fools and too blind to see just how amazing of a woman you are. I'm lucky to have you here with me."

"Oh sweetie! Keep him!" the old woman behind Vincent squealed with delight. "Honey, isn't that so sweet? I remember when you use to be like that."

Vincent and Catherine both giggled before turning their attention to the elderly couple. They greeted each other with a smile and the older woman wasn't surprised to see the young couple together. She saw that the attraction between them was mutual and recognized immediately that they reminded her of the time her husband was wooing her.

The older couple was in their mid sixties and no older from the looks of it. The man had short salt and pepper hair with a matching beard that softened his blue eyes. He was of average built and stood tall as Vincent. It was no surprise why he choose his wife. She had soft blonde and gray curls that fell pass her shoulders, was of light complexion and had the most vibrant green eyes.

"Young man, you're making a fool of me in front of my lovely and beautiful wife."

"Sorry sir. Just telling my girl, here, how much she means to me," Vincent smiled at Catherine teasingly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Didn't want to let the opportunity pass me by, especially at a place like this."

"Handsome and a sweet talker! What a charmer! Those were the days! Back when my Henry was so attentive."

"Now Alice, you know I still am. I would never let you down especially on our anniversary," Henry smiled as he hugged his wife.

"Oh honey, you do have a surprise for me!"

"Of course sweetheart. When have I ever let you down?" Henry asked his wife.

"Never!" Alice answered proudly.

"Now, I can't let some young sport beat me at my own game. Let him work hard for your love, sweetheart. He'll appreciate you even more," he advised Catherine. "And, son, always treat her right. Woman like her deserve it." Henry turned to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"They don't make man like him anymore," Alice added as she looked at her husband of thirty years. "Sweetie, don't let this one get away and young man, don't ever break her heart."

"I would never dare," Vincent answered, sincerely. "Hate to leave this place but Catherine and I are on a schedule. Enjoy the rest of your anniversary. Hope someday we'll be celebrating ours here as well."

Catherine opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Her cheeks turned a crimson color as she smiled at the couple before being whisked away in his arms and away from growing onlookers who recognized the famous young author.

"Sorry, looks like some fans found me. Put the cap back on and hopefully no one got a picture of you. Hopefully running errands with you will be less exciting," he said as he jogged back to the awaiting SUV **.**

"Put me down!" Catherine hollered as Vincent ran away from his adoring fans albeit sometimes exasperating especially when all he wanted was one day without interruptions with someone he was starting to care about.

Catherine was beautiful, kind and intelligent. She had every quality he was looking for in someone special and he hoped that they could be more than just friends. Vincent looked at her longingly. For the first time he felt what his Nana always talked about when she first met his Pop-Pop, Grandpa Eugene Vincent Keller, who stole her heart at first sight. It was the beginning of a beautiful romance that never stopped even after death.

Vincent felt it the moment he saw Catherine walk into Haven's café and in her touch when she handed him his pastry. In the few seconds of their meeting he knew that there was something special about her. She had a natural beauty that most people would envy and her love for literature was also another thing he loved about her. And with each passing minute he found Catherine to be the embodiment of the perfect woman. In his eyes, Catherine was who he always wanted in a wife and soul mate as his Nana called it.

 _Love,_ he shook the word out of his head but he still kept hearing his Nana's voice. _"Eugene, your Pop-Pop, he was such a handsome young man when we first met. He had such a wonderful smile that just reeled me in and I was never able to get away from him since. Not that I wanted to. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that I loved him. You see, Grandpa Eugene, he knew how to treat a lady. I know you're going to grow up just like your Pop-Pop. Handsome, kind and loving. One day you'll meet someone and you'll realize how much you love her. And when you do, Vinnie, don't question it. Just love her as if you never want to let her go. Because you don't ever want to lose love like that. It only comes once in a lifetime. Will you remember that?"_

 _"Nana, I'm only five. I don't even like girls! They have cooties!"_

"Vincent, put me down!"

Vincent smiled at the memories but was quickly taken back to the present as he saw those green eyes staring back at him. He looked at her with an amused look on his face. If only she could see how cute she looked when she was annoyed. "Will do, as soon as I get you in the car. Unless you want me to stop and have them take pictures of me and my special lady on my special day," he teased playfully.

"I'm not your," her last words were cut off by another commanding voice.

"Hurry up!" JT yelled as he opened the rear passenger door and interrupting an annoyed Catherine.

"Sorry JT," Vincent quickly replied as he came near.

"I'm use to it, boss. Where to now?"

"Ask my lady," Vincent chuckled as he placed Catherine in the back seat of the SUV and sat next to her. He let out a bellowing laugh after closing the rear passenger door. There was something about how she looked at that moment. He knew he would never get tired of, even if it put him in the dog house for a while.

Beside him sat an unamused Catherine. She sat with her arms crossed and pouting lips that made him smile even more. He hated to admit it but he was finding her more irresistible by the second. She looked cute without trying and her beauty always put him in awe. He couldn't fathom how she could go on with life looking saw flawless and not notice it herself.

"Where to ma'am?" JT asked as he got in the car in a hurry. He started his trusty SUV and stepped on the gas as the screaming fans ran towards the vehicle. In the many months he worked for the young author, it never phased him that it was something that was going to happen each and every time.

"Home," Catherine answered with annoyance coating her voice. Already it didn't seem like her decision to throw caution to the wind was a very good idea. It only led her to a narrow road with no way out but one and it was through the door behind the guy who was looking at her apologetically. His brown eyes looked at her with such conviction that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Damn you, she thought. She sighed quietly to herself. She knew that he was starting to get to her and the more time they spent together, the more she found herself able to let him in without trying or being afraid of being hurt.

"I was only having a little fun. How can I resist not teasing you when you look so damn cute when you're all flustered? I'm sorry. If it really upsets you, I promise that I will never do it again. Please don't this end day now. I was enjoying myself and I know you were too. Catherine," he took her hand in his and peered down into her eyes. "I really am sorry. Please don't leave," Vincent pleaded. His voice gave away all emotions he felt then. He truly was sorry and didn't want her to end their day together.

Catherine huffed under her breath and gave him a weary smile as she sat back in her seat. "I'll stay but I do need to go back to the apartment to get my laundry. JT, 40 Lisgar Street in Liberty Village."

"Fancy," JT smiled. "Got it."

"Thank you," Vincent replied and relaxed as he sat back more comfortably in his seat. He knew that he had a lot of making up to do but for now he was happy that she was willing to stay. "This has been one of the birthdays I've had," he whispered in her ear. "And you are special. At least to me you are," he said more confidently as he slipped his hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"Thanks," Catherine smiled shyly as she blushed profusely.

"You make it real difficult to not kiss you when you look the way you do especially now," he whispered lowly in her ear.

Catherine quickly turned to him with her mouth wide open. A look of surprise was clearly written all over her face. "Vincent, I."

He smiled at her before looking away. "But it will happen, you know? It's just a matter of time and I'm willing to wait. I know it will be worth it. Whether you see it or not, I know that you are someone special. I felt it when we first met," Vincent turned to look at her again. Her facial expression was no longer of surprise but more on a serious side. He caught her studying his profile but she didn't look away or blushed when their eyes met. "I trust my Nana and her advice. She told me when I was younger to never let someone like you go or I might as well break my own heart if I was foolish enough to not listen to her. I never once passed up her advice and I sure as hell won't start now. Catherine," he whispered as he softly placed his forehead on hers. "Who needs birthday wishes when I have you?"

Catherine pressed her hand firmly on his chest and try as she might to push him away, all she was able to do was feel the beating of his heart against her palm. "Vincent," she exhaled against the warmth of his breath. She pressed her hand harder on his chest, pushing herself away and slowly backing away from him, at least she hoped she was putting some space between them. For unbeknownst reasons she couldn't make herself stop from wanting to spend the rest of his birthday with him. Whether it was him and his goofy albeit charming ways or the fact that he understood things about her when her friends didn't, she could no longer find the once nagging thought that told her to runaway as fast as she could.

Vincent immediately placed his hand over hers and kept her beside him. He'd be damned if he was going to let her get away from him. For the first time he felt something more than just heart break and misery. He saw a future beyond his career and pass all the fame. "Don't," he shook his head. "I just want a chance. I need you to keep an open mind about me. What you've seen so far is just part of what I do but it isn't me. I'm not savy with all this fame stuff and social media but it's something my publisher has set up for me. I don't post anything myself. They have people do it to make it sound like my life is very exciting. In fact, it's quite the opposite, actually. At this time of the year, you can usually find me in front of my fireplace hoping that my muse takes off. I would just sit there for hours or sometimes I would walk around the city but I got sick of all paparazzi and the lack or privacy. It's the reason I moved here to Toronto but I guess that didn't turn out as I planned either," he paused and changed his expression to a more serious one. "I'm just like any other guy you've met except I'm an avid bookworm, who enjoys quiet nights at home. If you let me, Catherine, I want to show you the real me, the Vincent Keller that my parents raised and the man my Nana hoped I would be," he took her hand in his and held it. "Will you give me a chance?"

Catherine sighed and tried to pull her hand away from his. Was she ready for what he wanted from her? Could she give her heart to him and trust him not to break it like the last guy she loved? He held her hand tighter as she tried once more to slip away through his fingers.

For months Catherine harbored a broken heart. From her break up with her longtime lover who eventually fell out of love with her and found another without telling her until she found their apartment emptied of his items and belongings. The jerk didn't even have the guts to tell her to her face but wrote it in a short letter that he left on the bed they once shared. Then weeks later her beloved Grammy succumbed to her ailments and that's when she buried herself in books and work, hoping to escape a world of heart breaks and pain.

"Please Catherine, I just need a little bit of your time. Then hopefully you can see for yourself that I'm not at all a bad guy. I want to say I'm a gentleman but there's something about you that makes it real difficult to control my," Vincent paused. "How do I explain this, I'm a writer and I can't even think of words to say to you," Vincent laughed nervously as he ran his long fingers through his ear length brunet hair. "You're a hell of a woman if you can make me nervous as hell and I haven't even asked you out on a real date yet."

Catherine cracked a small smile that she couldn't help. "Date?" she shrieked. She hadn't been in one in a long time and the last guy she trusted and gave her heart to only managed to break it into a million pieces.

"Well, that's what I was hoping it would all lead to. I know that we're just in the early stages of getting to know each other but so far there hasn't been one thing that I do not like about you. Most of all I love that we share a love for literature and books. I've been wanting to meet someone I can just talk to about various books and so far we're off to a good start, don't you think?"

Catherine nodded but couldn't find the words to express all the different emotions running through her. Fear was the first, it made her heart race and her hands clammy from nervousness. Thrill from the fact that she finally met someone with the same interest as her but once again that fear of the unknown as he found ways to chip away at her walls. Brick by brick he was getting closer than she would have liked but didn't dare leave his side.

"You have time to think about all of this. My birthday isn't over yet. There's still a matter of me helping you with your errands and if you're not too pressed on time, maybe we can get something to eat first. I had to leave the café early today and all I had was a pastry for breakfast.

"Oh!" JT interrupted. "I know the perfect place for lunch. It's small and quaint. Family owned. Food is delicious. Go there everyday myself but then again my folks owns it. You two up for some Italian food?"

"So much for not eavesdropping, huh JT?"

"Sorry boss. I heard food and my stomach has been rumbling for a while now. You called for me just before I got my lunch."

"Well then, my apologies JT. So what do you say, Catherine? Lunch with me and JT? Or would rather that I drop you off where you need to go?"

"I swear you won't regret it!" JT added. "Ma makes the best meatballs and marinara sauce. It has all sorts of herbs. Unless you don't eat meat. I'll let you in a secret, I love the eggplant lasagna. You can't even tell it's all vegetables! The gnocchi with pesto is hearty as well. Then there's the shrimp scampi! My mouth is watering just thinking about it. I can call it in if you're in a rush. We'll be in and out of there in no time. I can even get a family discount, you know? Hey boss, since it's your birthday I'll even have them put a candle on the tiramisu. If you go there during summer they also have a selection of gelatos."

"I think JT really wants to go," Vincent whispered in Catherine's ear.

Catherine giggled beside him as JT went on and on about the other items in the menu. "I think so to," she whispered back in his ear. "I guess we're making a pit stop."

Vincent stared at her quizzically then a smile formed on his lips when he saw that she wasn't joking. "JT, we're making pit stop."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll call Ma and let her know we're going there. Food should be ready by the time we get there. Any preference?"

"I'm not picky." Vincent answered. "You, Catherine?"

"Shrimp scampi please and the eggplant lasagna sounds delicious and so does the meatballs."

JT laughed. "I have the same issues, ma'am. I'll let Ma know to fix everything."

"JT, please call me Catherine or Cat. Ma'am makes me sound old. I'm not even thirty."

"Sorry. Habit. I'll make a note of it. Sit back and relax. It'll be another thirty minutes or so before we get to the restaurant."

 **BATB**

Catherine leaned back against the comfort of the cushioned seat with her borrowed book in hand. Funny, she thought as she read the title. "Persuasion," she whispered.

"Words are powerful," Vincent whispered softly to her as he pointed at the book. "Others think they know what's best for you. In reality we know what's best for us but sometimes we're too afraid to take that next step. I'm not. I mean I was but I got sick and tired of being hurt and lonely. Writing was a healing process for me especially after Nana died. I had so many emotions and it was just too much. Sometimes I let the anger get to me but my fiancée..."

Catherine quickly waved her hands to stop him. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!?" her voice, the sound of surprise etched with pain and a hint of jealousy, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and caused JT to step on the break quicker than he ever had before.

Both of the passengers leaned forward and then back with the momentum of the huge SUV. They both stared at each other with a look intended to not give away their emotion. He, at a lost as she slid further away from him and she, shocked at the possibility that it was all too good to be true. She should have known better but instead she let his lying words and deceit make her think that he could be different than her previous lover, who broke her trust and made her jaded of love and the happiness that came along with it.

"Go on JT. Keep driving. It's just a misunderstanding."

The SUV continued on the road as the two passengers looked at each other. She slipped further away as she remembered the broken heart she suffered and swore to never let it happen again. Eventually she let the tears escape as her past haunted her like a lover's warmth on s cold lonely night.

Vincent shook his head adamantly. He couldn't stand the sight of her sad expression and the tears running down her beautiful face. "No! I mean I was but it's been over now for months. I swear," he quickly replied as he gathered enough sense to realize that this was the excuse she needed to get away from him. "I promise that I will never hurt you. Catherine, I," he slid closer and trapped her between the locked door and his body. "I swear that I will never hurt you," he whispered as he ran his thumbs down her tear stained cheeks. "There's no one else in my life and the only woman I want to spend time with is here in front of me," he gently cupped her face as he wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry Vincent. It's not you. I've been hurt before and I swore that I wouldn't let it happen again."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

She shook her head. "You can't promise those things. People fall out of love. It happens. I know."

"Then he was a fool. How can anyone fall out of love with you when every second I spend with you all I keep doing is falling for you more and more? You're beautiful, intelligent, hard working and humble. Need I go on? I can if you want me to."

Catherine cracked a small smile on the corner of her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this. I haven't cried since my Grammy's funeral."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Every now and then we need a good cry to let out all the bad emotions. I get it. My good cry is the equivalent of a pen and paper or typing away on my laptop. Trust me, I understand. If you want you can watch me write and we can call it even."

Catherine nodded as she finally felt at ease once again. "Sorry," she whispered again.

"Don't be. And in the future if you want to know something about me all you have to do is ask me. I don't ever want you to think that I would hurt you or cause you any pain or sadness. I'm not the type of guy and I hate to see tears ruining that beautiful face of yours especially if I'm the cause of it. I will never hurt you, I promise."

"Vincent, you don't know that."

"Then let me try. Give me a chance, Catherine. That's all I'm asking for. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow but some time in the future I'd like to take you out on an actual date or maybe we can do something like this again. I have yet to see Toronto and well, I do enjoy your company," he said with a smile as Catherine blushed. "Just think about it, okay?"

Catherine nodded and sat back in her seat beside him. He instinctively put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Vincent," she whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek.

 **BATB**

The large, black SUV came to a halt inside a small parking lot shared by a few small business in the Entertainment District. People milled about in the shopping plaza as they moved to and fro with bags or kids in hand. Like any other Sunday it was packed with couples and families hoping to warm up on a cold winter day as they rushed to their favorite restaurant or café.

JT, the driver, looked around the busy crowd then turned to look at his passengers who were both relaxed and cuddled together in the luxurious space of the SUV. He smiled to himself as he saw what everyone else saw when they looked at the two. The chemistry and attraction between them was undeniable. The way Vincent looked at Catherine and the way he held her hand securely in his arms spoke volumes of his newfound feelings for her. Catherine was asleep and peaceful as Vincent was quietly enjoying the simple moment with someone special. She was slowly stealing his untamed heart which was beating maniacally in his chest.

"We're here," JT announced excitedly. His appetite was passed a hungry adult who did not eat breakfast and lunch.

Vincent placed a finger over his lips to silence JT and looked down at Catherine as he smiled at her. Even in her sleep she managed to look as beautiful as ever and so effortlessly. He squeezed her hand, which she willingly gave to him before falling fast asleep with her head supported by his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss on her temple. "Catherine we're here," he whispered. Vincent laughed softly to himself as she scrunched up her nose before scratching it with her free hand. "Catherine," he cooed and couldn't contain the need to kiss her again. He placed his lips on her nose. "Wake up."

Catherine opened her eyes to a smiling Vincent, whose lips were close to hers. She exhaled and squeezed his hand as she inhaled the scent of cologne and the sweet smell of his breath.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand..

Catherine looked away blushing and caught a smirking JT staring at her causing her pink cheeks to turn crimson. She quickly let go of Vincent's hand and slid over to her part of the seat. "I must have dozed off," she replied as she looked away from the saddened brown eyes staring at her as she once again closed the open door between them.

"That's what I call a smooth ride," JT said proudly. "Any hoot. We've arrived to our destination. I hope you're both really hungry 'cause Ma sure cooks a great meal!"

"Go ahead JT. I need to talk to Catherine first."

"I'll find a seat in the corner. By the way my wife is stopping by before she heads into work. No worries I told her not to make a fuss over you. Besides I'm the jealous type," JT smiled cheekily. "I'm just kidding. She married me so she's stuck with me," he added before getting out of the car. "Make sure to lock the door," he said as he peeked his head back in and gave the two an approving smile. "My wife will be devastated to see that you're no longer a bachelor but at least I get my wife back," JT smiled again before leaving the two alone.

Catherine covered both of her cheeks and looked away from Vincent's gazing eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. I thought you and I were making progress here but then you go and," he paused to maintain his composure. "What was that exactly? You did more than just let go off my hand."

Catherine hesitantly brought her eyes up to look at him. She took a long deep breath and sighed. "I don't know," she shrugged but the answer was all too clear in her head. It was fear of rejection and fear of getting hurt. Those sweet brown eyes of his reminded her of a painful emotional scar on her heart that she barely put together and now someone wanted it. She smiled sadly at him as the tears fought their way to her eyes.

"Who's this guy who was stupid enough to hurt you?"

She shook her head as she tried to fight the tears off. She'd done enough crying for the day and she didn't want to relive the saddest moment of her life with guy who was only trying to make her smile. "No one worth mentioning," she answered.

"But clearly he still has a hold on you and the things you do."

"No," she shook her head, denying the pain that Gabriel Lowen caused her months ago when he left her with only a letter to explain how he fell in love with another woman.

"Yet the first thing you do the moment we get close is pull back. I don't want to be a villain and I sure don't want to hurt you but you have to admit that there's something that's holding you back. Whether it's a former lover or a ghost of the past, I can't exactly earn your full trust, can I?"

"I'm sorry Vincent. I don't think I can go through with this. I, uhm, once I start to think about things I get overwhelmed and I just over think things. It's easier to not do things and not have to analyze it over and over. It's too stressful. I'm sorry but I can't go through this with you."

"Ah," he shook his head and looked at her sadly. "So much for keeping an open mind. I won't say that I'm not hurt by your choice but I can't force you to give me a chance. I'll let JT know that we've got to get going."

"Don't, he's looking forward to spending time with his wife. I don't want to ruin his day."

"But yet you're willing to ruin my birthday," he said sadly and shook his head as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I know you want more than just today and I don't know if I want the same things you do. You're life is so much different from mines and it's too crazy and hectic for me. I like having a schedule and sticking to plans. I like knowing where I'll be and where I need to go. You're the opposite. The complete opposite. We're just too different. You're a famous writer and I'm just a normal person. I don't know if I like it very much being followed by your fans and paparazzi."

"What I do is not who I am! Had I been normal," he quoted with his fingers. "If I were just some local guy you met at a coffee shop or library would we be having this conversation?"

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is you pushing me away when you're the one who was willing as I am to give this a shot. Right before you fell asleep you gave me your hand. A part of you trusted me and I know you still do. So why the change of mind?"

"I already told you," she answered, softly.

"They're all just excuses. They're not reasons. You haven't told me one real reason why you don't want to be here with me. If you're afraid of me rejecting any move you make well you're dead wrong. I believe I've already shown you how much I care about you."

Catherine sighed. "That's just it," she simply answered then looked down at her shaky hands.

"I don't understand," he replied, solemnly. "You don't want me to care about you?"

Her hands shook steadily as she thought back to the day she found their apartment empty of all his items and only finding a letter written with his hands on the bed they shared and made love in for years. Gabriel or better known as Gabe to her family and friend, wooed her for years until she fell head over heels in love with him only to be left all alone.

"Talk to me, Catherine."

Catherine tilted her head to look at him. She pleaded and tried to tell him that it was too painful to speak about but he reached for her hand, reassuring her that he was there for her. The simple gesture comforted her, at least for the time being. He slid closer to her side and just held her hand in his.

"I'm not too fond of the craziness my fame comes with. It broke up my relationship with my fiancée and I've lost so many friends who has tried to use me for my fame and money. The people I thought I knew turned out to be the ones to quickly turn on me for their 15 minutes of fame and tabloid money. We all have people we lose in our life and as sad as it is, I would never erase my time with them. It has helped me become stronger and wiser. And now I know better. I know exactly who I want and don't want in my life. You're not part of the latter," he said as he tried to put her at ease. "What I'm trying to say is I'm here for you."

Catherine nodded and held his hand tighter. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as she recalled vividly the painful day she was dumped. "He broke my heart and left me all alone to mend it. I'm not sure that it is, at least not completely," she looked at him with sad green eyes that told him of her painful past.

"Come here," he whispered as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you need someone to talk to or read books with. Hell, you can read while I write my new story. I don't mind. And what this might lead to, whether we stay friends or become something more, all I know is that I want you to be a part of my life."

Catherine looked up and met his souful brown eyes. Every part of her knew she could trust and that her mending heart would be safe with him. "I'd like that," she replied, softly.

Vincent nodded and gave her a small smile as he wiped her tear stained cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. "You're too beautiful to be crying over someone who isn't worth your tears," he exhaled before kissing her tears away causing her to sink further in the safety of his arms.

 **BATB**

The brutal winter weather quickly wrapped around the busy shopping plaza and blew a cold breeze through throngs of people. Immediately and without hesitation, Vincent removed his jacket and wrapped it around a shivering Catherine as they ploughed through the crowd of shoppers. She looked at him in shock then in awe when she realized that he was now freezing because of his chivalrous and kind act.

"You're welcome," he teased and smiled.

"Thank you," Catherine finally spoke up as her cheeks turned pink from blushing and the cold weather battering the people that were courageous enough to brave winter in Toronto.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. Hate for you to freeze your cute butt off," he whispered in her ear and grabbed her hand as he navigated them through sea of people who began staring at them.

Catherine halted, stopping him in the middle of a busy section of the shopping plaza. The crimson color on her cheeks gave her away and made her feel completely exposed and vulnerable.

"You're beautiful, Catherine. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Vincentasked as he stepped closer to her and closing the gap between their bodies. "Not to sound cheesy or anything but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," there was a softness to his voice that put her at ease. As he raised his hands to cup her face she took a long deep breathe and gazed into his intense brown eyes. "Catherine, I," he exhaled between each difficult breath as he drowned in her lustrous green eyes.

"Oh my god! It's Ryan Keller!" an excited fan exclaimed, causing everyone around them to stare.

"Shit," he whispered. Disappointed and annoyed by the interruption Vincent quickly stepped back. He remembered to put his head down and scolded himself for forgetting his baseball cap in the car. "Sorry," he said sadly. "Let's get out of here," he offered his hand which she gladly took without hesitation, causing him to smile from ear to ear as they started walking away from the growing crowd. Vincent knew then that he was in trouble and that his heart was no longer his but her to do as she will, take it and protect it as he would hers or reject it and leaving him to mend it on his own. Not even a day with her and she already had his head spinning like a schoolboy completely awestruck by a beautiful girl who stole every boys heart the moment she walked into view. He looked down at her momentarily and slipped his fingers between hers. Without thinking he pressed his lips on her cold cheeks and smiled at her when their eyes met. "Couldn't help myself," he simply answered without looking away.

Catherine gave his hand a gentle squeeze and forged on with a newfound confidence as she accepted his willingness to be there for her. "Thank you," she whispered and returned the sweet gesture on his cheek, kissing him softly in front of a crowd that was starting to gather around them.

Vincent was the first to break the gaze. As he looked around he noticed the onlookers and quickly blamed himself. "We need to get out of here before someone snaps a picture of us. Just remember to keep your head down."

Catherine nodded in response and kept close to him as he maneuvered their way out of an audience who was less surprised but more heart broken that Toronto's hottest bachelor was no longer in the market. Sounds of "oh" and "aww" between sighs and look of sadness in young teenage girls eye as they passed them by. Whispers followed them as they made their way into an Italian restaurant in between a franchise coffee shop and a hardware store, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind them as they disappeared into the rustic themes and family owned business.

 **BATB**

Catherine stomped her shoes on the welcome mat inside the restaurant and shook her hair to rid of the snow but it wasn't the only thing she wanted to do. She fought the urge to over think and over analyze the events that took place minutes ago just on the other side of the door. She made the mistake of looking up and meeting the same intense brown eyes that gazed into hers as if to tell her that there was no other woman in the world that he would ever look at the way he looked at her. Her movements stilled and stopped completely. Her long and wet brunette hair stuck to her flawless porcelain skin and Vincent couldn't help but smile at her.

"Let me help," he brushed away her hair from her face and placed it behind her ears, revealing bright green eyes that kept calling to him. He softly stroked her blushing cheeks with shaky fingers and for the first time smiled shyly at her. "We should find JT," he barely managed to get out as he continued to cup her rosy cheeks in his cold but gentle hands.

"We should," Catherine replied as she kept her gaze on his lips that was slowly making its way closer to hers. "Vincent," she whispered as she met his darkened brown eyes.

His lips softly brushed against hers as she stepped away from a kiss they both wanted. He licked his lips as she did hers. Without another word he closed the gap between them once again. This time he was determined not to let her go and let her get away from him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There you two are!" JT called out.

Vincent shook his head at the bad timing. "We'll continue this later," he said in a much deeper voice that exuded his lust for her. He hesitantly let her go and turned away from a blushing Catherine.

"Come on. My wife is waiting and I'm starving. She hasn't stopped talking about you and being able to meet you. I hope you don't mind, boss. It's just she recently started working a late shift and we barely have time together do we sneak in whatever time we can get together."

"It's okay, JT. It's the least I can do after all the times you've helped me out. We'll be there. Just give us a sec."

"Alright. We're at the far end and away from the crowd," JT informed them as he smiled at a beet red Catherine. "I'll leave you two at it. You know, before I interrupted," JT grinned at them like a fool who caught his best friend doing something he shouldn't have been. "Or I can get you a separate table."

"It's not necessary. I just want to tell Catherine something in private. We'll be there soon."

Catherine buried her blushing face in her hands as Vincent turned back to her. A part of her wanted the same things he did but there was still that tiny voice in her head that reminded her off the heartache she recently suffered.

"Don't. Please don't shut me out again," he said softly as he peeled her hands off her face.

"I'm not. I won't. I mean," Catherine shook her head and without thought took both of his hands in hers. "I'm trying not to but this is difficult for me. I'm not like you. I can't just go on the whim and go with the flow of things. I don't even know what the hell that is!" she said out of aggravation, not at him but at herself. She squeezed his hands and held it tightly. "I don't think I can be the woman you see in me. I'm not adventurous of any sort. I'm just a shy and quiet bookworm who loves being a nurse and helping people."

"Catherine, when we first met you were holding the book The Picture Of Dorian Gray and instead of making small talk with me you left and sat on the corner table facing the wall. And yet all I wanted to do was to get to know you. And you know what I found out since then?"

"What?" she looked up, shyly, at him.

Vincent let go off her hands and softly cupped her face. "The more I get to know you the harder I fall for you," he confessed, wholeheartedly as his heart raced in his chest. "I just wanted you to know that before you start analyzing things between us and start pushing me eaway again."

"Vincent, I don't mean to. I don't want to," Catherine tried shaking her head but his hands held her completely still.

"Catherine, I don't want to argue with you. All I want to do is enjoy my birthday with the woman who stole my heart."

"Oh," her mouth opened but the words didn't come out. Her cheeks turned darker as he softly stroked it with the pad of his thumbs.

"Cone on let's go eat. We'll continue this conversation later and somewhere more private where no one can walk in on us," he smiled mischievously as he leaned down to kiss both of her cheeks.

 **BATB**

JT smirked at them as they came closer, hand in hand. He took a careful mental picture as he saw the biggest smile on his client's face. For once he saw something in Vincent Ryan Keller that he never saw before, happiness, is it was clearly written on his face. He stood up as they approached the table. "Boss and Cat, this is my wife."

"Nikki!" Catherine finished for him.

Both gentlemen looked at their special lady with a confused and surprised look on their face. Catherine quickly let go of Vincent's hand and looked away from him causing him to sigh in frustration. Every time they took a step forward together she immediately backed away.

"Cat, you're dating Ryan Keller?! Oh my god! Is that why you've been silent about your love life? Because you couldn't talk about it?"

"We're not on a date," Catherine quickly answered and took a peek out the corner of her eyes to see his reaction.

"Wait!" JT interrupted. "How the hell do you know my wife?"

"Nikki and I work at the same hospital. She works pediatric and I work ER," Catherine answered.

"Who cares how we know each other. Cat is dating my favorite author!"

"We're not dating," Catherine mumbled.

"Oh please Cat! I see the way he looks at you! Aww, babe, why can't you ever be that romantic! Look at them. Cat, why didn't you tell me you were dating him?! And there I was gushing over how hot your boyfriend is! He's hotter in person!" Nikki gushed like a school girl with a crush.

"What the hell!" JT exclaimed.

"Oh please. You have a crush on that Lana chick on Smallville but you don't see me saying anything about it. Enough about crushes. Sit. Eat. I only have half an hour before I have to leave for work. Everyone's going to be excited at the hospital. Our very own nurse dating Toronto's hottest bachelor!"

"Babe, you can't tell anyone. I already told you that. I can't afford to lose my best client."

Nikki stared down her husband who didn't back down. She then felt sorry for her friend and co-worker who stood anxiously.

"Nikki," Vincent finally spoke up. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. I respect Catherine's privacy and I hope you do, too," he looked at a fidgeting Catherine and took her hand in his. "I care about her and the last thing I want is to see her get hurt."

"My lips are sealed," Nikki smiled. "Cat, you have a great guy. He's lucky to have you. And by the way, if you to happen to hurt her in anyway, let's just say I'm not very nice or cordial, even if you are my favorite author."

"Babe!" JT shrieked in surprise.

"It's okay, JT. Catherine has great friends. And your wife is right. I am lucky to have her," he smiled at Catherine and gently squeezed her hand.

"Okay, now that's settled. Let's eat!" JT was the first to sit down and fill his plate with his favorite food.

 **BATB**

Four adults and twenty minutes later they cleared the table of all the food that JT's parents prepared for their special guest, a best-selling author and birthday celebrant who was also known for his handsome good looks which caught a lot of woman's attention in the small family owned restaurant. Vincent suspected that Catherine also saw and was starting the distance herself. He quickly put his arm around her, draping it over her shoulder and leaned over.

"Not again," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not letting you get away this time."

"So how did you two meet?" Nikki interrupted. "Cat has heard my ramblings about you but she never one mentioned she knew you," she glared at Catherine for failing to mention that she was dating Ryan Keller. "All this time I was going on and on about how hot Ryan is and not once did she mention she was dating you. Not entirely sure if I should be embarrassed or jealous but currently feeling the latter. Way hotter in person!"

"Babe, your husband is right next to you!"

"And I love you," Nikki smiled and quickly kissed her husband on the lips, who was the complete opposite of her. She was a wild child and free spirit who sought the world in her early twenties until she tired of it a few later then went back home where she saw her childhood friend in a whole new light. Her auburn hair and blue eyes lit up as she stared at her husband lovingly. "You know there's no one else for me, babe. Besides how many celebrities have been in your back seat?"

"Plenty," JT smirked as if he had a secret but he was a faithful husband who loved his wife with all of his heart and she felt the same way about him.

Catherine smiled at their playfulness and the lighthearted banter. Sometimes she envied Nikki for her easy going personality but then her shyness kicks in and usually stays quiet in the midst of nurses filling the breakroom.

"So Cat you never answered the question or should I ask Ryan?" Nikki asked nonchalantly as she twirled her fingers on her husband's curly brunet hair.

"Babe, quit will ya."

"Actually, it's Vincent. Ryan is my middle name. The publishers thought it would be for the best."

"Vincent?" Nikki asked. "Vincent and Catherine. It has a nice ring to it. Sort of classic. I approve. He's clearly a step up from your last asshole of a boyfriend, who didn't even have the decency to break up with you face to face. Not even a man if you ask me," Nikki commented without filter and hesitation.

"Oh my god," Catherine mumbled under her breath as she shook her head. "Nikki!"

"Oh look tiramisu is here!" JT interrupted, hoping to cut the growing tension. "Top notch if you ask me," he commented as the waiter served a slice for each person on the table. "Happy birthday boss!"

"Happy birthday Mr. Keller," the waiter greeted as he placed a long candle in the middle of the slice of tiramisu and lit the tiny candle. "Enjoy," the waiter said before leaving the party of four.

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. Nikki was right. Gabe was no man. He didn't have the decency to face her and break up like an adult. She didn't deserve the heartache he caused but she couldn't shake off the feeling of vulnerability when she looked at Vincent, who had a worried look on his face. She shrugged it off and pointed at the burning candle on his tiramisu.

"Catherine," Vincent started but was quickly cut off as she shook her head in answer.

"Not now. We'll talk later. I promise," Catherine reassured him.

If Vincent had his way he would have cursed Nikki out for her blatant comment. She over stepped her boundaries and he sure as hell wasn't going to have someone hurt Catherine, even if it was her friend. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as he tried to calm down but the look in her eyes only made him want to protect her more.

"Your candle," Catherine again at the burning candle that was now half of its length.

Vincent sighed in defeat and eventually turned away from her. He looked at JT, who was more than apologetic then at Nikki who had the same look on her face but he didn't care for her feelings at the moment.

"Happy birthday Vincent," Catherine leaned over and kissed the corner of his pouting lips. "Blow your candle."

Vincent leaned over and prepared himself to blow the candle out. It was silly and made him chuckle. It had been a long time since he had to blow a candle on a cake. He stopped celebrating his birthday after his Nana died. After that it just didn't feel the same way anymore, until now. As he peeked over to his side, the only thing that mattered was Catherine's happiness.

"Stop! You have to make a wish!" Nikki commented. "You're breaking tradition here."

Vincent licked his lips and closed his eyes as he placed his hand over Catherine's. There was only one thing he had in mind. He opened his mouth and softly blew the candle out.

"So what did you wish for?"

Vincent looked at Nikki and smiled. "If I tell you then it won't come true. Besides, there's one person here who already knows." He turned to look at Catherine who was on the verge of annoyance and sadness. "Are you okay?"

Catherine squeezed his hand that was hidden in view from the other two. She gave him a small smile and hoped it would deter him from bringing up a sore subject that Nikki took upon herself to speak about. Catherine knew she meant well but it was neither the right me or place.

"I'm sorry, Cat," Nikki said apologetically. "You know me, my mouth has a tendency of running away from me. I didn't mean to upset you. My comment was meant to compliment you and Ryan being together."

"It's okay," Catherine replied as put her spoon back own without barely touching her dessert.

Vincent looked on sadly and scolded himself for not being able to do anything. "JT, can I have the key to your car? Catherine and I, we'll give you some time alone with your wife," he finally thought up of an excuse to leave the table.

"Sure boss," JT answered as he reached in his pants pocket for his keys and reached his hand out over the table. "I'll be out there soon."

"Take your time," Vincent replied as he stood up and grabbed the keys. "Nice to meet you, Nikki," he said as politely as he could with all the effort he could muster. "Add the check to my bill, JT. I'll take care if it tonight."

"Boss, this was on the house."

"Add the check, JT. Let's go Catherine," Vincent offered his hand which she gladly took and the two left without looking back.

JT waited until they were out of sight. "What the hell Nikki?! Boundaries! Remember? We talked about this before. You had no right to say those things. What were you thinking?! She's your friend! Way to go! And he was my best client! Geez, babe. I can't believe you would do something like that," JT shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Cat again and to Ryan."

"Don't. You've said enough. Are you ready?"

"Yea, but why don't you give them some space before you go back to your car. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

"Yea, thanks to you," JT said sarcastically.

"I said I'm sorry," Nikki said apologetically. The usual pep and happy tone was gone and so was the bright smile.

"Babe, it's not me you need to apologize to. It's your friend you owe an apology to. And more than just an apology. Respect her privacy, okay? And his."

"I will. I won't tell anyone about her and Ry...Vincent," Nikki corrected herself. "I

 **BATB**

Vincent opened the front door of the restaurant and peeked his head out. He did a quick search and found the crowd had dispersed and back to their usual task at hand. "Come on," he took her hand and rushed them to the black SUV. They hurried to the car and kept their head low as they crossed the parking lot without anyone recognising the young and handsome author with his beautiful lady in hand.

With the push of a button the car doors unlocked. Vincent opened the rear passenger door and helped her get in before entering the vehicle. In an instant they were once again alone. Unaware that he was keeping is eyes on her, Catherine let her guard down and let the tears escape her eyes. For a moment she let Gabe get the best of her again when she shouldn't have. He didn't deserve anymore of her time especially when she had someone beside her who was more than willing to give his heart and help mend hers.

Catherine let out a breath she'd been holding and wiped her tears. Usually he found that silence was truly golden but this time he found the quietness between them unnerving. He shifted nervously and found his hands fidgeting with the hem of his charcoal colored henley thermal.

"Catherine," he said in a unsure tone. His confidence lacked and the mere thought of someone hurting her had him discombobulated. "Is it true?" he whispered beside her ear. "What Nikki said. Did he hurt you?"

Catherine played with the button of his dark gray peacoat that he lent her without thought of how cold he would be. She sighed and bit her quivering bottom lip. The look on her face broke his heart as she turned to look at him. His soft brown eyes glistened as tears ran down her flawless porcelain cheeks.

"I found a letter on our bed but everything else of his was gone. He fell in love with someone else and she was pregnant with his child. I never saw it coming. Didn't think it was possible to hurt so much. Then my Grammy passed away just weeks after. It hurt a lot. A whole lot more than I could handle," her voice cracked towards the end and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Vincent placed his arm around her torso and pulled her close. "You're not alone anymore. I'm right here," he whispered as he wiped her tears. "You're a whole lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've been putting up with me and my crazy life for the past few hours and you still haven't runaway."

She had to admit that it had been a crazy few hours but he was able to make her laugh and made her feel more beautiful than she ever thought. The way he looked at her made her heart race and for the first time she felt the burden of her pain lessening with each second as she felt the softness of his lips on her tear stained cheeks.

His nose grazed hers when he placed his forehead on hers. "Catherine," he took a long breath. His caress was soft as he brushed her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

Catherine cracked a small smile as she gazed into his eyes. Her hands were much smaller as she placed it over his. Nodding her, she answered the unspoken desire and made his birthday come true.

Vincent moved with curious precision. The tip of his nose grazed hers as his thumb traced her parted lips without once removing his gaze from hers. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, softly kissing her. Catherine held her breath and moved her hands to his wrists as she followed his lips and opened her mouth. His awaiting tongue met hers, gently touching and finally tasting the kiss he longed for since he first met her. A subtle taste of her tears lingered on the tips of their tongue but not for long as she stopped crying over a man who never deserved her love and time.

Her fingerrips gently massaged the nape of his neck and up through his ear length hair as he swept his tongue inside of her mouth and tasting her moans. He moved his hand and buried his fingers deep in her long dark hair as he kissed her longingly sad passionately, with all he had, giving her just a hint of what he was capable of.

A shiver ran along his spine as he felt her nails rake through the material of his henley, scratching his back as he continued to kiss her the way a man should kiss the woman he loved with all of his heart. The seconds quickly turned to minutes, and time was quickly forgotten as they shared a long and passionate kiss. Panting, he pulled away to catch his breath as he kept her close.

"Happy birthday," Catherine smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"The best I've ever had," he replied. "And it's not over yet," he added before kissing her again.

 **BATB**

Vincent pulled away with his heart beating wildly and thumping erratically against his chest. It rang loudly in his ear, marching at its own beat. For the first time he understood what his Nana was telling him all those years ago when he was a young boy who had no idea what love was. He always ended the conversation that love was only for girls and not for boys. Little did he know how wrong he was. Not only was it for boys but it helped shape him to be the man he was today. Now he was a man smitten and completely head over heels for a woman who he found beautiful and clearly she was nothing short of it. From her humility, kindness, shyness and even her vulnerability made her even more beautiful in his eyes. Catherine embodied perfection and at its finest. She had everything he was looking for in a wife, best friend and a lifetime partner.

Catherine had flawless porcelain skin with a hint of blush when she caught him staring for far too long. He smiled at her and drew circles on her smooth cheeks.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked without thought except for one. Deep down he was what his Nana always saw him as, a hopeless romantic, who believed with all of his heart that love wasn't based on time spent together but on an emotion felt intensely within a person and that's how he felt about Catherine.

"I, I don't know," Catherine answered nervously. "It's not something I really thought about before. I never really had a reason."

Vincent licked his lips as he saw her cheeks brightened. "And now? What do you think? Do you think it's possible for someone to fall in love so soon?"

"I wouldn't say love at first sight. There's attraction, infatuation and lust. You can't exactly love someone you know so little about. Maybe in time. But I do care about you if that's what you're getting at."

"It's a start," he smiled as he softly stroked the redness of her cheeks. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Catherine confessed.

"Are you afraid of it, _love_? Or is it how I feel about you that you're more afraid of?" he asked with a feeling of uncertainty.

"Both but more of the latter. You seem so sure and so certain. I guess in some way I envy that about you, just being able to go for it without having to analyze the situation and not worry about the consequences. There's so much I usually have to think of and once I do it stops me from doing anything and moving forward"

"Consequences be damned if the reward outweighs the bad."

"But how would you know?" Catherine asked.

"Why worry about something that hasn't happened yet? And I've never been the pessimistic type. The first time I saw you in Haven's my first thought wasn't she's out of my league or she's too good for me. The only thing on my mind was wanting to get to know you and hoping to spend some time with the beautiful girl holding a copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray. And so far my birthday wish has come true," Vincent licked his lips as he stared at hers. "Am I suppose to look forward to you walking away from this or do I enjoy the moment we have together? The latter surpasses any fear of a broken heart. It would be a shame to pass up any chance with you especially now that you're more open and willing to give me, _us_ a chance. Catherine, I know this is sudden and hell you can call me crazy but I want there to be an us. I need you in my life, Catherine," he paused and gazed into her eyes.

"Chandler. Catherine Isabella Chandler," she finished for him.

"Isabella?"

"I was named after my grandmother. She was Italian and from pictures and what my father has told me, she was very beautiful."

Vincent smiled and nodded. "If you ask me, her granddaughter takes after her," he simply said before kissing her lips. "So Catherine, what now?"

"I still have my errands. Grocery and laundry, you know, the fun adult stuff we all just love so much," Catherine answered with sarcasm.

"Well, if you still want I can keep you company. And truthfully it's really the other way around. I don't have anything planned for the rest of the night. Hopefully, dinner with you? I can make my Nana's famous chicken marsala."

"You cook as well?"

"And bake. I prefer grilling but it's just too damn cold up here and I have no patio or balcony."

"Is there something you can't do?"

"I spent a lot of time with my Nana and she taught a lot of things. She made sure I would make a good husband someday. She knew times were changing and women weren't always going to be the stay at home parent or the spouse that would be in the kitchen. Now you get to have the whole package," Vincent smiled proudly.

Catherine placed a hand on her cheek and bit her bottom lip. Her blushing cheeks brightened as he gazed at her. "Uhm," she paused.

"What's wrong Catherine?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. You're just, uhm, well," someone who was too good to be true, she thought to herself but didn't say it out loud.

"What is it? I hope you know that you can tell me anything," he said softly as he brushed her cheeks with the pads of his thumb.

"That's what scares me," Catherine confessed. "You say all the right things at all the right times. I'm afraid, afraid that I'm falling for you, too."

"I'll take that as a yes to dinner at my place tonight," he smiled.

"You don't really take no for an answer do you?"

"Considering you've spent half an afternoon with me and have admitted that you pretty much feel the same way I do I think you know the answer to this. I'm not the type to give up especially when it comes to you," he smiled and kissed her lips once more. "Now let's find JT and get your errands out of the way."

 **BATB**

After a couple of hours of doing laundry and grocery shopping, Catherine plopped down on the back seat of the huge SUV. Feeling accomplished, she smiled after an exhausting, emotionally and physically, afternoon. What she thought would be a normal Sunday turned out to something much more. When she had her mind made up that she would take the time to be on her own, someone came crashing in, wrecking the walls she built to protect her wounded heart. Layer by layer, Vincent managed to uncover the pieces that she hid from the world and in so little time. Impossible, she thought a long time ago and never would have imagined that she could ever trust another man with her heart but there he was, looking as handsome as ever.

"Tired?" Vincent asked as he sat beside her.

"Exhausted," she answered with a smile. "Thanks again for helping me. I don't think I could have lugged around all those bags and my laundry basket."

"Glad to be of service. For the first time I enjoyed going to the grocery store. Usually it's just a boring chore."

"It was fun," JT added from the driver seat. "Thanks for letting me tag along and helping me picking out produce. Who knew there were rules to picking out the fresher tomato and onions!"

"No problem JT," Vincent chuckled. "When did they add all those toys in grocery store? I never noticed before!"

"Oh geez," Catherine shook her head. "Sometimes it felt like I was with two boys instead of grown men."

"Trust me, sweetheart," Vincent leaned closer to her. "I'm all man," he whispered in her ear.

Catherine felt her cheeks warm and she bit her bottom lip after seconds of his lingering gaze. She took a long deep breath as he took her hand and placed it on his thigh. With an _I dare you_ look in his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Feel free to find out..." he whispered in a much deeper voice. "How much of a man I really am."

"Where to now, boss?" JT interrupted as he started the vehicle. "Boss?" he asked again.

Catherine knew then that she was in trouble but it no longer scared her. She didn't envision herself running away or rebuilding the walls he managed to break through instead she was willing to see where this new journey of her life would take her. For the first time starting anew wasn't so scary or intimidating. "Back to my place JT," she answered after breaking away from Vincent's intense gaze. "I have to drop off my things first before we go to Vincent's."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry JT but I'm afraid you're not invited this time. I want to spend some time alone with my special lady."

"Have fun, boss and Cat," JT grinned at them through the rear view mirror before pressing on the acceleration pedal and leaving the parking lot.

"I'm not your," Catherine managed to get out but her last word was muffled by his lips and his kiss.

"You will be," he replied in a much deeper and husky voice that resonated in her heart, causing it to beat faster than it had before.

"Vincent," her voice stilled as he kissed her lips.

Panting, he pulled away. "I care about you, Catherine, more than I can say right now and when you're ready," he moved his head to whisper in her ear before continuing. "I'm here, ready and willing to give you what your heart and especially what your body desires."

Catherine bit her bottom lip as his grazed her neck. He kissed her racing pulse before meeting her lips. Their kiss deepened, when his hands moved on their own accord, pulling her closer to his rigid body which was close to breaking as she returned the same heated kiss. Tongues tasted and fingers danced to the tune of their lustful beat. There was no doubt in either of their minds just how badly they wanted each other.

Out of breath, they pulled away. She was met by his darkened eyes and a salacious grin that further proved his risqué thoughts of her. Her breath hitched as he took her hand and slid it over the fly of his jeans where she felt just how much of a man he was. He gave her hand a squeeze and a soft moan escaped his lips as her smaller hand enveloped his growing lust for her. Never removing his eyes from hers, he licked his lips as he moved their hands over his hardened bulge that his jeans was now unable to hide. Sensing his pleasure, Catherine moved her hand along his length on her own will.

Vincent placed his hand over hers and leaned over towards her. Panting beside her ear he tried to maintain some control. "Sweetheart, if you don't stop now I have to kick JT out of this car."

Catherine gave him a teasing smile. "You started this. I was just helping you finish," she whispered back.

"What happened to the shy girl I met?"

"I may be shy but I am no prude," she replied. "Honey, don't mistake my quietness for being chaste or prudish because I'm not."

"Clearly," he said in a husky tone that matched the look in his eyes. "Sweetheart, don't start something you aren't willing to finish."

Catherine licked her lips as she stared at the long and hardened member protruding from underneath his jeans. "Trust me, this is something I intend to see to the end."

"I'm holding you to that and I will assume that you don't mean just tonight."

"I guess that depends on tonight," Catherine teased.

"Honey, I'm not a one night type of guy," Vincent responded. "And I sure as hell don't believe that you are the type of woman either."

"Possessive, are we?"

"When it comes to you, yes. I don't want another man in your life but me."

Catherine giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're actually cute when you're jealous. Usually it's a complete turn off."

Vincent pouted. "I wasn't going for cute."

"There's only one important man in my life who hasn't let me down. My father."

"You can add me to the list. I will never hurt you, Catherine," he replied sincerely. "I won't ever let you down. I promise."

Usually it was just lines she heard from a couple of guys she dated in the past but looking into his brown eyes, she knew that he meant it. Catherine nodded and smiled, simply because she had no words to describe how he made her feel. There was more than the usual butterfly in your stomach when your crush is talking to you or when the first kiss finally happened. For the first time she felt the sadness of her past start to dissipate and she never felt more safe in someone's arms until now. "I trust you, Vincent."

 **BATB**

"We're here lovebirds," JT called as he parked his car in front of the tall condominium building.

Vincent was the first to look away from the intense and emotional stare between him and Catherine. "We should just be a minute, JT."

"Wait," Catherine grabbed his arm before he could open the door. "As much as I would love your help, I don't think that it's a good idea. Most of the tenants here are a fan of your book. We have a book club that meets every couple of weeks. I went with my roommate once but they didn't stick to the book of the week instead they talked about yours the whole night."

"Oh okay," Vincent replied with an amused look on his face. "JT, can help you."

"He's a driver not an assistant. I can do it myself," Catherine answered.

"I don't mind. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you carry all those bags? Besides I'm tired of just sitting. Boss is the only one who lets me tag along."

"You're not alone anymore, okay?" Vincent added. "I'm here for you."

"Okay," Catherine responded and kissed his lips.

"I help you and he gets a kiss. What do I get?" JT said teasingly then laughed when he saw Vincent's reaction.

Catherine giggled as she saw the same reaction. She never would have imagined that someone as handsome as him would be the jealous type. "You definitely are Nikki's husband."

"Thanks," JT answered. "No worries, boss. I'm already taken."

Vincent's features softened and he let out a chuckle. "I guess I had that coming. Can you blame me?" he asked as he turned to Catherine.

"We are two lucky fellas," JT agreed.

 **BATB**

After parting ways with JT and his vehicle, Vincent and Catherine made the short walk to his apartment building without much attention. He wore neon framed sunglasses he bought at the grocery store that made him look too cheery and goofy to be the well known and handsome author as she wore his favorite baseball cap. To anyone passing by them they were just a normal couple coming back from the grocery store and heading back home for dinner. Even the two paparazzi that was awaiting his arrival didn't notice him until he stopped in front of the building and unlocked the door. By then it was too late, the door had closed behind them and the doorman was there to ensure his privacy and security.

 **BATB**

Catherine laid to rest her book on her lap after reading through a few chapters. Nearly halfway done, she found herself rooting for Anne and Frederick, no matter how stubborn they were. Anne had been too young and let others persuade her from following his heart and whether he realized it, Frederick used the years to ensure he had been a good enough man for her and anyone who was willing to be his wife but he only loved one woman. Clearly, they had still feelings for each other even after years of being apart from each other.

A bit tired from running a few errands she yawned and stretched her body along the tan leather couch. When she opened her eyes she was met by a handsome face and a charming smile. She smiled back at him and sat up on the couch.

Vincent approached her like a man in love and sat down beside her. "Chicken is in the oven with the vegetables and sauce is done. Dinner should be done in twenty minutes. Do you want more wine?"

"I think I've had enough. We haven't even eaten dinner yet and I've already had two glasses."

"As long as you're enjoying your drink and book."

"A little too much," Catherine answered with a smile. "It's been a while since I've been able to relax."

"Feel free to take advantage of your time and me," Vincent replied coyly as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "If my memory serves me correctly, we had some unfinished business."

"Is that what you call it?" Catherine teased.

"Sweetheart, I call it many things but business is not one of them," Vincent replied as he stared at her lips.

"Honey, what are you waiting for? Kiss me already."

Vincent wasted no time pulling her to his lap and kissing her lips. From the moment they left the SUV, he only had one thing on his mind and that was to pleasure her in every which way. He was going to impress her with his skills in the kitchen but she was too tired and instead told her to relax while he cooked their dinner. That was impressive enough. What woman would stop their man from cooking while she relaxed? But he was determined to be the man she needed and deserved. He wanted to please her every need and give her a night she would never forget.

"Catherine," he moaned against her lips as she slid back and forth on his lap, teasing his growing need and passion for her. Continuing her movements with her hips and lowering her lips to his jaw, leaving kisses along, Catherine had him nearly on the edge of the cliff. "Honey, this night is going to end early if you don't stop soon."

"Why don't we take this to your room?" Catherine whispered in his ear before continuing her path down his neck.

"I hope that's not the wine talking."

"I'm afraid you're the only reason I'm here now. It was you Vincent, who saw the person I lost along the way. I forgot who I was after I met Gabe and I continued to let him get the best of me. But I'm not her anymore and it was because of you, Vincent. You make me feel good about myself and I've never been more comfortable about who I am until today."

"He was a fool and didn't deserve you. You're beautiful, Catherine. " he whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face. "But that's not the only reason I fell for you. Everything about you is beautiful. You've got a kind heart and a smile that makes me forget about my worries and sadness. You made me believe again in the one thing my Nana has always told me to never forget. She knew that Pop-Pop was the one for her when they first laid eyes on each other and Pops felt the same way about Mom when they first saw each other. There were no words to explain it and no feeling could describe it. I remember getting goosebumps hearing her story. Nana said I would know as well when I finally meet her and I have met _her_. It's you, Catherine. You're _her._ I feel it in my heart," he said as he placed his hand on her racing heart and looked into her eyes.

"I feel it, too."

 **BATB**

Catherine nervously brushed her hair away from her face and bit her bottom lip, her signature trademark that he found cute. She shook her head and tried talking herself out of doubting herself and her decision to follow her heart rather than using her brain to analyze the situation she was in. She had done too much of that in the past and so many regrets of what could have been had she tried instead of just letting things go because she was too afraid. So many years of her life had past her by and she was tired of just reading about the things she wanted in books. Fairy tales were for children and not for adults who had it within reach. She had to act on it soon or add another regret to her long list of things she should have done differently. There was no turning back and as scary as that was, all she wanted to do was move on with her life and with a man who had done everything right to steal her heart and for all the right reasons.

Vincent looked at her in confusion. One minute she was an open book and the next a million miles away. Her hesitation caused him to worry and that few minutes of happiness was slowly starting to diminish as he saw the dilemma in her eyes. He struggled with the need to keep her close and to let her be who she was, a worrier and an analyzer but he couldn't help but love her more. "Catherine, what's wrong?" his voice was low and lacked the enthusiasm he'd shown all throughout the day.

Her features softened and a smile formed on her lips. She usually hated the obligatory pet names that couples made up for each other but coming from Vincent and the way he said it made her heartbeat rise. No longer was she the scared woman who lived her life cautiously and vicariously through others. "Nothing," Catherine finally replied and Vincent let out a long breath. She smiled at him and as difficult as it was to not break down the pros and cons of being in a relationship with one of Toronto's hottest bachelor, she knew that walking away from him now would only make her life complicated and full of regrets. "Everything is the way its suppose to be," she answered as she finally relaxed and settled into his arms as he wrapped it securely around her waist. "Before today I would have never imagined myself believing in anything like this happening to me. Earlier, I kept asking myself why me? Why would he pick me?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You're beautiful, Catherine. No one could ever compare."

"You sure know how to make someone feel special," she blushed at his words once again.

"Because you are. I felt it the moment we first met. There was just something about you that I've never been able to get out of my head. Every morning I kept waiting for you to walk into Haven's. I almost lost hope that I would ever see you again and then today, of all days, you walked back into my life. You've made this birthday special and meaningful and I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance."

"You didn't make it easy for me to say no. Vincent," she paused and traced a light scar that marked his right cheek that she never noticed before.

"It happened a long time ago," he answered as he held her tighter. The scar was barely visible underneath his unshaven face. She looked at him like no one had before. It was a scar he'd rather forget but she didn't make him feel that way. It happened in his childhood after his Pop-Pop passed away and like a foolish kid he rebelled against his parents and Nana. Out with some friends they went to the outskirts of the city in an abandoned warehouse by the bridge and encountered individuals with a shady past. Lucky for them they were saved by an ex-Army Master Sergeant who fell in with the wrong type of crowd but not before Vincent on the cheek with a broken bottle. It changed his life for the better and made a lifelong friend in the former Master Sergeant who turned his life around. His hero, Robert Reynolds, was never forgotten even after his death on September 11, 2001.

"If you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you," she said softly and kissed his lips.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad you're in my life," he whispered.

"I never felt like this about anyone before and in the short time I've known you, I never had someone treat me like you have. It's been such a long time since I could trust someone with my heart and not have any doubts," she continued as she softly stroked the stubbles on his cheeks. It was such a simple thing but it meant more than just a physical attraction to the man she spent her day off with. She was willing herself to be close to someone without any fear or doubt in her heart to make her change her mind or analyze what the relationship could do to her quiet and anonymous life. "I don't know how to explain it. When we first met, all I wanted to do was forget it. I never had someone look at me the way you did. I wasn't sure if it meant anything so I brushed it off. I told myself you were like other guys I met before and all you wanted was one thing. I got it all the time while in university."

"I don't want just sex from you," Vincent immediately interrupted. He wasn't like the other guys he knew that just wanted a fun night after the other. He was looking for someone who saw pass all the celebrity persona his publishers concocted and saw the real him, the Vincent Ryan Keller that his Nana helped raise and his parents knew him to be. No matter what his fame status was or how much money he made, he was still the kind-hearted, easy-going, fun and loving gentleman that was raised with values and morals. "And I'm not some horny college guy looking for a one night stand. If I wanted that I'll go to a bar and pick a handful of girls but that's not who I am. I don't want a meaningless night with a random stranger."

Catherine placed her finger over his lips and stopped him from going any further. "I know, Vincent. That's not where I was going with this. What I wanted to say was when we first met at Haven's, I got this feeling. I couldn't describe it and never thought about it until now. When you asked me earlier if I believed in love at first sight I never thought that I ever would. It seemed foolish. Sort of a fantasy and only something the hopeless romantics would fall for. When I meet a guy I don't normally picture a future with them but with you," Catherine paused and stared into his brown eyes that she now knew all too well. "I can't imagine a future without you in it."

Vincent's heart sped up and try as he might he couldn't stop the smile on his face or the way his eyes lit up as he looked at her. Since Catherine came into Haven's and into his life, he was never able to forget her. She was the muse that started his second book and the reason he changed his outlook on his life in a new city that he saw as hopeless until she walked in and gave it meaning. Until today he never believed in love at first sight or that it would ever be him to fall for someone he just met but with Catherine, everything just felt right with her and there was no doubt in his mind that she was the _one_. "I don't want a future without you in it," he finally managed to say. "I don't," he shook his head as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her close as she straddled his lap. "Believe me when I say I love you, Catherine Isabella Chandler."

Catherine gazed at him lovingly though she herself couldn't find the words. "I don't have a doubt in my mind," she told him as she softly placed her forehead on his. "Let's go to your room," she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Vincent returned the same unyielding and passionate kiss as he stood up from the couch with her in his arms. It was no longer a surprise to either of them that this was how the night was going to end. After such an emotional confession it was clear to them that they were in this for the long haul and so much more. Where this would lead to, they were both ready for the journey together.

 **BATB**

His lips never left hers as he made his way through his apartment. His strong arms supported her against his body as he walked from his living room through the halls and into the back bedroom where he laid her down on his bed. Quickly followed by him and his impatience, he covered her body with his and waited no time seeking her lips with his.

While his hands rose underneath her shirt, he rocked his hips against hers as he laid comfortably between her legs. His kiss became more fervent and the longing within him overwhelmed his body. He never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her and the anticipation of being inside of her tight, wet walls only drove his imagination wild. Lifting her shirt over her torso, Vincent dipped his head between the valley of her breasts and kissed her soft and smooth skin peeking out of her black bra.

Her shirt along with his henley thermal was soon tossed aside followed by her bra that was quickly removed by his nimble fingers. Vincent paused and stared down at her as she studied the perfection of his body. Not only was he handsome, a gentleman, kind and a long list of everything a woman looked for in a man, he also had a physique of what she summed up as a _Greek God_ that female authors wrote about and there was plenty more she hadn't seen but from what she felt while they were in the back seat of the car, he wasn't lying about being all _man_.

Vincent watched as her cheeks blushed and her breathing quickened as he slowly let his fingers dance around the curves of her body, following her silky smooth skin. "You're so damn beautiful," he licked his lips as his fingers traced their way up to her perfectly round breasts. He held both in each hand and gently massaged them as he watched her reaction. Her breath hitched and she let out a moan as he slowly rolled his fingers over her rosy nipples. He leaned with a huge smile on his face and covered her body with his. "Sweetheart, tell me to stop and I will," he breathed out in that husky voice that every woman fell for.

"I don't want you to stop," she replied with the same lustful gaze. " _Vincent,_ _make love to me_ ," she said barely above a whisper. There was no denying how much she wanted him and how much needed to feel him deep inside of her.

"Catherine," he brushed his lips against hers. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"The only regret I'll have is if walk away from this. I want this. I want us. I love you, Vincent."

His heart raced and lips parted but he couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt. The words he was usually good at seemed to stop at his throat. He stared at her with all the love he had for her and kissed her lips. "I love you, too."

 **BATB**

Vincent eased his way down her body, kissing every inch of her soft as she quivered underneath him. With expert fingers he undid her jeans as his lips and tongue never wavered its pleasurable kisses all over her stomach and down to the hem of her jeans. Removing the rest of her clothing, jeans and panty, he kissed his way down her legs and made sure that every inch of her body was satisfied before moving on further in pleasuring her.

The anticipation washed away as their eyes met. He paused for a second and smiled at her. "I'll make love to you like no one has before."

He parted her slick folds with his tongue, tasting her as he entered her. Catherine moaned at his actions as he thrust his tongue back and forth within her. The pleasure mounted as Vincent took his time with her body. Using his mouth to satisfy her need to release the pressure building within her body, he licked, sucked, kissed until all he could do was taste the fruits of his labor.

Still reeling from her orgasm, Vincent wasted no time continuing his sexual voyage of her body. He slid his fingers inside of her with ease. Slowly, he slid his fingers inside of her as his tongue teased her sensitive nub. Needing more of his touch, she placed her legs over his back and pushed his head down closer to where she needed him most.

 **BATB**

Completely satisfied, Catherine panted underneath him as he watched with awe. There was something about how she looked at that moment and the way she stared at him, made him fall all over again.

" _Make love to me, Vincent."_

A shiver ran along his spine when her lips touched his, albiet light, it was tender and loving as she looked him in the eye. The woman was going to be the death of him. From now until eternity, he knew that he was tightly wrapped around her fingers. She had him at first sight and he was never able to forget her since.

Hesitantly, he rolled off the bed and stared down at her naked body. He took a deep breath as he reached for his jeans and clumsily played with the button as she consumed all of his rational thoughts. How could someone be so beautiful and perfect?

Catherine giggled, in spite of the situation. She carefully got out of bed and stood in front of him. "Let me help."

Vincent nodded as he removed his hands away from his jeans and let her take charge. The only thing he could do was stare at her naked body as she made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans with ease.

"Condom?"

He shook his head in answer. "I didn't plan any of this. I didn't want to assume anything. I was just happy that you agreed to dinner and got too distracted with getting the ingredients."

"Not even for a _just in case_?"

Vincent shook his head again. "I've only been with one woman in my life. There was no one else I wanted to be with until I met you. There's always another night," he said with saddened look on his face.

"But that's not what you really want, is it?"

He took a long breath and tried to take his eyes off her but nothing in him wanted to move away. "What I want is to be inside of you and make love to you. I want to look into your eyes when we come together."

"Consider your birthday wish granted. Don't take this the wrong way but I was only being cautious. I do trust you,Vincent. If you want to continue I'm actually still on the pill."

"I understand being cautious. If you're sure this is what you want, I don't want this night to end here."

"I'm sure," she answered and started to lower his jeans and boxer briefs. In one swift movement his clothing was down to his ankles and there was no denying just how much he wanted her. Catherine licked her lips as she stared at his length that was fully erect in front of her.

He quickly stepped out of his clothes and kicked them aside. "Catherine, as much as I would love for you to do that, I don't think I can last much longer. You've had me on the edge of my seat since earlier and right now the only thing I want to do is be inside of you," he said through clenched jaw and the impatience of a man who only had one thing on his mind.

Vincent helped her get up and laid her back down on the bed. "I love you," he whispered against her lips as he entered her slowly. Inch by inch, he penetrated her body. Filling her, he let her get use to his length and girth. He took a shallow breath as he looked into her eyes. Never had he felt anything like this before.

By measure Vincent was larger than anyone she had been with before. Not even her last lover could compare nor her first. She grasped onto his arms when he started to move and she swore she already felt a tremor of orgasm building inside of her. It was similar to the orgams he caused earlier when he pleasured her with his expert hands and tongue but nothing came close to how she felt now with his full length inside of her.

Thrust after thrust, they moved together. He moved along inside of her as he kissed her lips and neck. He kept the pace steady as he moved with a need to please her and fill her with each stroke and push of his body. Deepening his thrust, he filled her to the hilt and moaned at the feeling that surrounded his length as she reached another blissful state. Looking into her eyes, he never felt more complete as her body trembled with another orgasm. Catherine could only hold on to the bedsheets as she felt her body give into him again.

Her moaning encouraged him to give her more than he already had. He wanted to make sure that he was the best lover she ever had. Continuing his actions, Vincent moved with clear intent as he quickened his pace. "Come with me," he whispered against her lips as he rammed his hips against hers in a need to fulfill his own pleasure. Panting, he moved faster as he continued to thrust his full length inside of her. His body stiffened as a surge of orgasm hit him from his lower spine to his racing heart. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist as their orgasms continued to wash over her and fill her with every thrust.

His movements started to slow as he remained inside of her. He kissed her lips and smiled as she did the same. "I love you, Catherine."

"I love you, too."

 **BATB**

Vincent returned to his bedroom with nothing more than a smile on his face and a wet rag in one hand. He approached the bed slowly as he stared at her naked and satisfied body. "In case you were too tired," he lowered the rag to her right leg and started to wipe her inner thigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had the best night of my life."

He moved on to her other leg and cleaned off any mess he made. "Actually that would be me. For the first time I was able to be myself without having to worry about what others will think. You gave me the best birthday I could ever ask for. Can't wait until next year. How are you going to top this off?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, next to her after finishing

With an amused look on her face, Catherine sat up and looked at him. Any other time in her life she would have been scared to contemplate a future with someone. The thought of marriage and kids often made her second guess her relationship and end it as quickly as it started. "Optimist, are we?" she smiled as she sat up next to him.

"My Nana and Pop-Pop were married after months of meeting and my parents eloped after weeks of knowing each other. I'm as sure as they were that you are the one I want to be with. I love you, Catherine, and I mean it with all of my heart."

"And I meant it when I said I love you," she said sincerly as she gazed into his eyes.

Vincent smiled and slid closer to her. He held her face and cupped it gently in his hands. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I do, Vincent. As crazy as all of this is, I wouldn't change any of it. I would make the same decision. Well, maybe make it easier for the both of us and not fight any of the feelings I've felt since we first met."

"I just hope you still feel the same way in the morning," Vincent said softly as he brushed her cheeks with the pads of his thumb.

"Of course I will," Catherine replied as she placed her hands over his. "Vincent, I'm in love with you."

"This really is the best birthday," he shortly replied and smiled nervously as he looked at her. In a short period of time he felt something he never had before, true love, the one thing that seemed to allude him while his dear Nana was still alive. "How would you feel about spending the night here?"

Catherine paused and stared at the way he looked at her. His brown eyes never left hers as he waited for an answer. "I would love to but I have work tomorrow in the morning."

"That's no problem. I can have JT pick you up in the morning and drop you off at work. I would really like for you to stay here with me. And there is still a matter of eating dinner which is most likely very ready in the oven," he chuckled nervously.

"I am starting to get hungry," Catherine replied with a laugh. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about the rest of the night. It was the final step to a commitment.

"Catherine, don't over think this. It's one night with me. I don't want this night to end just yet and to be honest I don't want any of this to end."

As her nerves calmed, Catherine slid closer to him. "I don't either," she answered.

"Then that settles it. You're staying with me tonight," Vincent answered as he wrapped his arm around her naked waist.

"I have to be at work by 9. If you can have JT here around 7, that would be great. I have to stop by my apartment and change then I can take the bus from there."

"Catherine, you're with me now. There's only one driver in this city I trust, okay? Just let JT know what time to come back or you can have him wait. There's Haven's around the corner as well. Tell him to get coffee and pastry while he waits for you. I'll pay for it myself. You can even have him pick you up after work, too. Just let him know and he can bill my account."

Catherine shook her head. "No Vincent, that's too much. I just need a ride for tomorrow morning."

"You may have forgotten but I have paparazzi outside of my apartment building. I just want to be sure that they don't bother you. JT knows how to handle things and unlike other drivers he's not easily bought. You don't have anything to worry about when you're with him."

"I guess everything from now on will be different?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Honestly, yes. My life hasn't been the same since my career took off but I wouldn't change one minute of it. I found someone that makes it all worth it. To me that's all that matters, that at the end of the day I have someone I can come home to and just be me," Vincent exhaled then continued. "I hope that doesn't scare you off."

"Never," Catherine answered within a heartbeat. "I'm looking forward to it," she smiled and kissed his lips.

BATB

The chicken was done just right to temperature and the vegetables were still firm as Vincent carefully placed them onto two plates, one for him and the other for her. He set the plates down on the kitchen table and poured two glasses of wine. As he was pouring the reduced sauce over the bed of vegetables and chicken, Catherine walked in wearing a sweater of his favorite football team. He stood with his mouth open as he stared at her. Even in an old sweaters and plaid boxers, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"I hope you don't mind. It's the smallest thing I could find in your drawers."

"Not at all. I haven't seen that sweater since I was in high school. Now that I think about it, you can have it."

"I have to ask, why exactly do you have a San Francisco 49ers sweater?"

"Pop-Pop was born in San Francisco. He rooted for all the teams there and so did I," he paused as he stared at her. "I can't believe how small I was."

"Well you're not that small now," Catherine smirked as she approached him."

"Sweetheart, if you keep talking like that dinner will be cold by the time we get to it."

"Let's both agree that you will never hear a complaint from me in _c_ _ertain departments_ ," Catherine answered as she stared down at the bulge in his pajamas.

"Never?" Vincent asked with the same heated lust he had for her earlier.

"Never, Vincent."

He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Catherine, I promise to never disappoint you," he said before kissing her lips. "Let's eat before I get too distracted."

"I promise to make it up to you later," Catherine whispered in his ear then pulled away. Looking down at the table setting, she knew that she made the right decision early in the morning when he bumped into her. "I love you, Vincent."

"I love you, too."

 **BATB**

After dinner Vincent and Catherine settled in front of the hearth with the rest of the wine and watched the small fire as he held her in his arms. "I still can't believe how right my Nana was. She's probably up there enoying her glass of scotch and laughing with my Pop-Pop. I always use to tell her that I would never fall in love and that girls had cooties. Then again, I was around five at the time," he let out a chuckle as he held her closer.

Catherine let out a sigh as she wiped the tears that she was trying to hide from him. "Sorry," she said as she met his worried eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin tonight."

"You didn't. Catherine, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I just remembered some things," she answered as she shook her head.

"I'm a good listener, too," he said as he wiped the remainder of her tears that managed to escape.

"I just remembered how my father would set me on his knees as we sat in front of the fireplace while mom made us hot chocolate. Sometimes, she would surprise me with marshmallows and we'd roast them until they were all hot and gooey. As a kid I thought that was the best part of the night," she paused and smiled at him. "They'd let me stay up late if there was no school the next day and my father would tell us stories about his parents and how they met and how the war changed everything. You can tell he was sad but there was something about his voice that made it comforting to hear the stories about my grandparents. Somehow, I never felt sad that I never had a chance to meet them. I always felt that I knew them because of the stories my father told. Sitting here with you just reminded me of those times and how much I miss my parents."

A look of worry washed over his face as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Are they...dead?"

Catherine shook her head. "No sorry, I didn't mean it that way. They recently moved to warmer weather and I haven't seen them since. We talk but it's not the same. I wasn't able to fly to British Columbia over the holidays and I just miss them."

"Well, just let me know when you want to go. I'll book the both of us a flight. It would be nice to get away from here and it'll give me a chance to see more of Canada."

"I would love for you to meet my parents. I'll request for some time off at the hospital and hopefully we'll get to see British Columbia. It's beautiful from what I hear."

"Who knows, maybe I'll make my residence here permanent or if you ever have the heart to leave Toronto, you can give my house in Connecticut a chance."

"Don't tell me you have a private jet as well," Catherine teased.

"Only during my book release tour and signing," Vincent smiled. "Which is in a few months. I would love for you to be there with me."

"We'll talk some more about it in a couple of months but right now, I just want to enjoy this before everything in my life changes."

"Everything will change for the better. I promise," he smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you," she answered as she pulled away and leaned back against him.

"I love you, Catherine."

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
